It's A Wild Cruise Ride!
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Isabella wins two tickets on a cruise. She chooses to take Phineas with her. Will either of them get to share their feelings for each other as the cruise sails around the world and braves unforeseen dangers? Read and Find Out!
1. The Invitation

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Okay, so I was recounting the fact that one of my stories was over, and I was thinking up new topics to write about to remain this popular on fanfiction. So I came up with this. THE CRUISEINATOR! You see, when I was a small boy, my parents would never let me go on a cruise-.**

"**NO, NO! WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO LISTEN TO AN EMOTIONALLY SCARRING BACK STORY FROM THE AUTHOR!" Francis Monogram said coming onto the screen.**

**FINE! I'll tell you my story later… But until then, it was a good thing I created this, so I DON'T HAVE TO!**

**BEHOLD! THE DISCLAIMERINATOR!**

**See? See? I'm a genius!**

**Disclaimer made by the Disclaimerinator: Myron Greenleaf does not in any way, shape, or form, claim any characters or previously thought of ideas. Now it is Muffin Time!**

**Really? I'll need to fix that…... Oh well, until that happens, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

"Isa, dinner time," my mom shouted from the window of the house over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard was, which was where I was finishing up the day's activity.

"Okay mom, I'll be over in a minute," I shout. "Sorry guys, I gotta go to dinner now, see you guys tomorrow." I said the last part before exiting the backyard through the gate in their fence. I rush over to my house, open the door, go to the bathroom, wash my hands, and go to the dinner table where my mom was holding an envelope out for me. "What is it?"

"Well, judging from the return address, it is from the company that you submitted a raffle to for two free luxury cruise tickets, you remember those, don't you?" my mom asked.

"Oh those, yeah, I had thought my raffle submission had gotten lost or something," I said excitedly. "Well, time to see if I won or lost."

I opened the package and there sat two tickets for the cruise plus a letter from the man who ran the company's raffle competition.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Isabella Garcia-Shapiro<em>

_I am pleased to announce that you have won this years raffle competition for two tickets on board a luxury cruise for a cruise trip around the world. All expenses for this trip will be paid for by the company (which includes the tickets, meals, and any entertainment, plus a $2000 allowance for personal spending per ticket). Congratulations on winning the raffle. I wish you well with whomever you choose to take on this cruise._

_Please remember that the cruise leaves at seven am sharp this coming Sunday (08/08/01). Please do not be late for you WILL be left behind if you are._

_Once again congratulations in winning._

_Herman Shortez  
>Company Raffle Bureau<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey mom," I said really excitedly. "I won." Both my mom and I were so estatic about it. So we contemplated who I should pick. I wanted to ask my neighbor and my long crush Phineas Flynn, but my mom wanted me to take one of the Fireside Girls. I had to admit that both were good ideas, but I was firm in that I wanted Phineas to accompany me and declared that only if Phineas couldn'twouldn't go with me on the cruise would I choose one of the fireside girls.

I ran over to the Flynn-Fletcher house and rang the doorbell. I was answered by Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. "Oh hello Isabella, what brings you here at this hour?"

I look at my watch. "Oops, sorry Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I was wondering if Phineas was able to go on a world wide cruise with me this Sunday?"

Linda seemed to consider it for a minute. "Sure, he's available, I haven't seen him or Ferb do much this summer, so it'll be good to go out and see the world. Oh, come on in and extend your invitation yourself. He and Ferb are upstairs with Perry."

"Great, thanks," I said before going to the stairs and running up them into Phineas and Ferb's room. I knocked on the door, heard a 'come in' and opened the door to see Phineas in his PJ's, Ferb too but was having a staring contest with Perry. Phineas had a stopwatch in hand which was at 5 minutes and neither Ferb nor Perry had blinked yet.

"Oh, hey guys," I said wondering what they were doing. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, don't you only say that once in an episode?" Phineas asks jokingly.

"Yeah, but it is nighttime, much past when episodes are done recording, so it is free for all," I counter smartly. "Which reminds me, I won this raffle where I got two free (all expense paid for) tickets for a cruise that went all around the world, and I was wondering if you wanted to be the person that I get to bring along.

Just at that moment when Phineas was opening his mouth to answer, Ferb blinked. "Hold that thought Isabella, and FERB LOSES ANOTHER STARING CONTEST TO PERRY! And both hadn't blinked for ten minutes. Congratulations both of you," Phineas said before turning around to talk to me again. "I'd have to check with mom, but I see no problem with it."

I giggled. "Already checked, a Fireside Girl is always prepared. Would do no good if I asked you first then found out from your mom that you weren't able to go."

"Good point, great, when should I be packed?" Phineas asks.

"By Saturday night, we leave by five in the morning on Sunday to be at the docks before it leaves," I say. "Well, anyway, see you tomorrow, which is also the day that you need to... be packed... oh well. Bye." I said before closing the door behind me and going out the front entrance.

"Oh hey, Isabella," Linda called from the kitchen. "When should Phineas be packed?"

"By tomorrow night, we leave at five in the morning for the port," I repeat. "Good night Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." I closed the door behind me silently cheered myself for getting that done, and raced back home to pack everything I would need for the cruise.

* * *

><p><strong>Great, Francis is gone. So I can tell you my back story now for<strong>** the Cruiseinator. ****Well, this machine creates a cruise. So I plan to shoot this machine into the story and create a cruise, but because Francis stopped me from doing it, it already happened. See? Isabella already has her tickets, Phineas is eager to go, and Ferb lost to Perry in a staring contest at ten minutes of no blinking. Congratz Ferb. Alright. Night Everybody.**

**Next Expected Update: 8/8/11 Around 3:30 - 4:00pm (Eastern Standard Time). **

**Perry turns on his communicator hologram watch which shows Major Francis Monogram taking a shower. OH! OH GOD! PLEASE TURN THAT OFF!**


	2. Take Off

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 2: Take Off

**Sorry I'm getting this up after I said I would, but you know, I didn't feel like getting on the computer...**

**Sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

_I can't believe the day has arrived where I can go on a world wide cruise with Phineas. No Ferb, no mom's, no Fireside Girls, just me and Phineas!_ I was squealing with delight on Sunday morning at 4:30am. Yesterday had gone pretty smoothly, after the daily project (including its disappearance) Phineas and I went to the room he shared with Ferb to see if I could help him on what he needed to pack.

_***Flashback***_

_"Alright, so you'll need maybe three weeks worth of clothes, a couple of swim suits, a towel or two, a camera if you want to take pictures, sunglasses, a couple of books if you want them," I had just rattled off a list that I had made earlier while Phineas either wrote it down or found it in his closet to put in his giant suitcase that his mother had found for him._

_***End Flashback***_

I was excited to see Phineas again so early in the morning. After two bowls of cereal (I didn't have much for dinner last night)_, _making sure I had everything packed, and doubled checking that I didn't need anything else. I went over to find that Phineas was ready, a little tired, but still ready nonetheless. Phineas was trying to cheer up Ferb and Candace saying that he'd be back before they knew it_. _Lawrence was pulling Phineas's suitcase out the front door and into my mom's trunk. I was waiting patiently for Phineas to say his good bye's as I had done the same thing earlier.

Finally, around 5:00 am, we were finally on the road to the Port. Phineas was reading all he could about the cruise and was making a list of things that they should at least check out if not go see and do while on board. The cruise would take them from New York City to London, to Bordeaux, to Lisbon, to Cadiz, to Marseille, to Rome, to Athens, to Alexandria, down the Suez through Somalian Pirate Waters (hopefully we don't get attacked by pirates), down to Cape Town, South Africa, all the way over to Sydney Australia, Tokyo, Japan, Los Angeles, several cities along the west coast of South America, around the tip of South America, and North stopping in the Bahamas, Miami, Washington D.C., and finally back to New York. The cruise was scheduled to last around two months give or take a day or two because of unpredicted weather would slow down the ship.

My mom had made sure that Phineas and I both had our passports in order to enter all these different countries.

"You know Isabella," Phineas said for the first time since leaving Maple Drive, this will sort of be like our trip around the world in the Sunbeater 3000_, _only, you know, longer trip, more places to see, and were traveling in the opposite direction._"_

"Yeah," I said. I was more staring out the window and thinking about how I could make Phineas my boyfriend rather than actually paying him any attention.

After about an hour in the car, we finally had arrived in NYC. We got parked, checked in, and shown to our room. It was a four section room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room. The walls were white with blue waves painted on them.

But enough about the room, now about the boat in general. There were more than twenty floors to the ship, with different activities on the first ten. The other ten are for the rooms in which the staff and guests would be staying in.

"So what do you think Phineas?" I ask. "Do you think you can live on this ship for the next two months?"

"Yes. Yes I can," Phineas replied casually staring out the window at the ocean.

"Good, cause you are going to have to," I said, then I started whispering. "That's two months that I have to work with to make you my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Francis Monogram comes onto the screen. "What happened? Why did it take you so long to post this chapter?"<strong>

**"Oh shut it Francis, I just sort of, you know, I didn't feel like going on, typing it up, and posting it, plus I didn't have everything planned for in the chapter planned yet."**

**"Well, at least try to the stick with the time table that YOU created," Francis Monogram replied.**

**"Yeah, well stop giving Agent P the ability to communicate with you while you are in the shower."**

**"Touche"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, because I'm probably not going to be able to update on a regularly scheduled time table, don't expect me to meet my deadline of when I say I'll next update, this chapter was hard for me to type. Geez, remind me to create a createagoodideainator.<strong>

**Next (Hopefully Actual) Update: ****8/11/11**

**OH AND PEOPLE! I AM GETTING A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO ARE STORY ALERTING THIS AND FAVORITE STORYING THIS.**** I'M NOW OFFICIALLY DEMANDING THAT YOU ALL START USING THIS BUTTON DOWN HERE:**

**l**

**l  
><strong>

**\/**


	3. What's Up Doc?

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 3: What's up Doc?

**Well, I'm going to take the prospective of Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and see if I can successfully bring him into the story. It was a suggestion from one of the reviewers. I'm not going to say his name because that would be pointing fingers... It was 2 headed dragonlover.**

* * *

><p>Ferb waved good bye to Phineas as he and Isabella were driven towards New York City. He went back inside and went back to sleep only to awaken a few hours later. Remembering that Phineas was gone, he went downstairs, got breakfast, ate it, washed the dishes before going out back under the tree with a book intending to catch up on some much needed reading. True, he liked building whatever Phineas would come up on with on a daily basis. But he also enjoyed reading, and two months of no building, well, that's two months of catching up on a pile of books by his bedside that he was desperately wanting to read.<p>

After about ten minutes Ferb looked up and was wondering where his pet platypus went for the day. "Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb wondered out loud. "Oh well, it IS his day after all." And with that, he went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Perry was sliding down the tube to get to his secret lair, landing in his seat and clicking the 'answer' button on the machine on which Major Monogram was waiting.<p>

"Good Morning Agent P," Monogram said. "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz for some reason, built the rebuildinator, which automatically rebuilds anything that is destroyed. So he used it on many of his old 'inators'. Go over there and stop him at any cost! Well, maybe at a reasonable cost. You know what? I'll let you decide how to handle it. Good luck Agent P, there world is counting on you."

Perry saluted his boss and ran to his hover car in order to get to DEI.

_Doofenshmirtz Three Seconds Later!_

Perry bursts in. "Ah, Perry the Platypus. How um... unexpected. And by unexpected I mean... unexpected... What are you doing here? Didn't you get the memo that I had transferred to another evil layer while this one is getting renovated?" Perry shook his head. "Oh well, here is the new address, it is ACTUALLY HIDDEN this time! So even though you know the address, it will still be a challenge finding it." Perry looks out the window, and points to a semi-hidden building on the outskirts of town. "Hm? Perry the Platypus? How did you guess where my new evil hideout is?" Perry points to the address. Dr. D facepalms. "Well hurry up Perry the Platypus, go over there and thwart me." And with that, the Doctor Doofenshmirtz in front of Perry explodes.

_Doofenshmirtz New Hideout!_

Perry rushes over to the other hideout in two seconds flat only to be trapped by the shoelace trap once again. This time, it was triple knotted. "Ah, Perry the Platypus. How unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED! Well, with you safely tied up, let me tell you my evil scheme. Behold, the rebuildinator. I used it to rebuild several of my other inators. So I placed them in strategic cities around the world. You see, my old girlfriend who later became Lindana had asked my why I wouldn't take over the world. Well, now I'm going to try it. I read this book where aliens came and conquered fifty cities around the world... So I'm going to try it. I didn't read the ending because I was too busy building the rebuildinator for our daily appointments. Okay, so there is this cruise that is traveling around the world. Dr. D showed a pamphlet that was the same one that Isabella had shown to Phineas. I placed one in every city along the way of this cruise. So I believe the first one is in London... Yeah. The first inator will activate itself... As will the others... Until they are all active, I'm just gonna sit back, relax, and watch the news to see if anything about my inators pop up. So if you free yourself and try to thwart me, then you'd best be going to-... wait... why am I telling you how to best thwart me?"

Perry gets his hands out of the trap and unties the triple knot, rushes out the window and uses a glider to get going, finds his hover car, and rushes off to save London.

"OH AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS! IF YOU MANAGE TO THWART ME ENTIRELY, I WON'T BE THERE, SO JUST IN CASE CCCUUURRRSSSEEE YYYOOOUUU PPPEEERRRRRRYYY TTTHHHEEE PPPLLLAAATTTYYYPPPUUUSSS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, time for some explanations before the judge who is about to send me to prison for not updating.<strong>

**Well, you see, I was about to save my 900 word chapter when my computer crashed, it hadn't saved yet, so I had lost the entire chapter, and I did my best to rewrite it, but I'm busy for the first half of my day, and my sister gets the computer most of the second half of the day. I just got that switched so she is on the computer when I'm busy. So hopefully I'm on longer writing more stories.**

**Oh, and for all of those people who are waiting for me to update my other stories. I'm sorry to say that they are all on temporary hiatus because this story seems to be really popular.**

**Next Update (Expected): When I receive 10 reviews for this chapter (chapter 3). And they have to be authentic reviews, not "Good" or "I like it" or "Please update soon".**


	4. First Day!

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 4: 1st Day

**Alrighty then, there have been at least 10 reviews since I asked for your reviews otherwise I wouldn't have bothered trying to write the fourth chapter to this amazing story. So, let's just recap...**

**"Sorry Myron, but we just don't have the time to recap ALL of the chapters. Let me shorten things. Doof sent Agent P on a hunting trip around the world. Ferb reads. Shocker. Isabella and Phineas are on a cruise together."**

***everyone stares at Monogram* "What?" Monogram asks.**

**Nothing. Nothing.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>After a long night celebrating the launching of the cruise, Phineas was just getting up at his usual time of 7 o'clock in the morning. Of course, Isabella, being one to always try to wake up before Phineas was already up. Why does Isabella get up before Phineas you ask? Well, Isabella lives across the street. So she needs to get an earlier start getting ready in order to catch Phineas at whatever he was planning for the day along with his trusted and best friend, Ferb Fletcher.<p>

**Phineas's Point of View:**

"Morning Isabella," I said coming into the living room of our room. "How long have you been up?"

"Like half an hour!" Isabella exclaimed, already in her day clothes while I was still in my pajamas. "And what are you still doing in your pj's? Come on Flynn, we're burning daylight."

I grinned, shook my head, turned on my heels and went to go put on my signature clothes. _I'm being lectured by my neighbor!_ I thought to myself as I got my shirt on and my blue jeans shorts buttoned. _And I'm the one who always says that we're burning daylight... She must really be into this cruise_.

I raced out of my room to find Isabella had ordered breakfast for the both of us. I raised a single eyebrow as I saw Isabella happily munching on a bowl of cereal and a plate of french toast.

"What? I don't get breakfast?" I asked jokingly. Isabella only then noticing that I had entered the room, looked increasingly like she was struggling with her brain over going into some sort of imagination created world. You know, sort of like how you dream. Your dream comes from your imagination.

"Your breakfast is on the cart," she said before going back to her cereal. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat next to her. I put my bowl on the table, using a spoon to eat the cereal while I read the pamphlet on what there was to do whilst on board the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View<strong>

"Lets see what there is to do," Phineas said wondering out loud. "Games, games, games, movies, games, when we're stopped... diving, pool, arcade, games, duet singing..." After the duet singing, I kept trying to listen to Phineas talk, but his voice got all echoie and far away sounding. _I know what I want to do for this whole cruise ride. I want to get Phineas to be my boyfriend by the time that we are walking off the boat to go home. _

After breakfast, we put our dishes back onto the cart and left it in the hallway, where staff would come pick it up and roll it back to the kitchens where the dishes could be washed and reused for another meal. After leaving the cart, I dragged Phineas to the top deck of the ship (**not sure what that's called**). We looked around looking for something that would interest us both. I wanted to sign us both up for the duet singing, but Phineas wanted to go to observation deck and start looking at all the fish in the water for miles out.

We couldn't decide what we wanted to do, so we agreed to do both. We signed up for the duet singing which wouldn't be held for a few days, after that we went to the observation deck to watch huge amounts of fish, a squid, and two dolphins pass us.

* * *

><p>After that, we went to the arcade, we played every two player game we could get our hands on, and fiercely competed against each other, or if it was a four player game, we would form teams, me and Phineas, and the other two as a team and we would compete against them.<p>

Once all of that was over, we went back to our room, ate lunch, then relaxed and watched TV, later we went and went for a swim when there weren't so many people around. Then we ate dinner, and watched the moon from the top deck before heading off to bed to end such a wonderful day.

In my opinion, it was the start of a great beginning, I'm spending time with Phineas, he seems to be enjoying it, and I'm going to work my way so that he'll even dream about me. Hoping they are good dreams anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then. That concludes another wonderful chapter.<strong>

**"YOU IDIOT MYRON!" Major Monogram shouted from off the screen. "You know what I just did? I went to Fan fiction dot net and counted how many reviews there are. THERE ARE LESS THAN TEN REVIEWS! HOW CAN YOU NOT COUNT TO TEN?"**

**Really? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Oh wow... I thought that there would be more. Oh well. HELLO? PURE EVIL AUTHOR GENIUS HERE! And besides, Agent P is going to kick butt, why should you care if the audience gets to know about it sooner than they should?**

**"One word," he said. "Protocol."**

**You and government agencies with your protocol. Geez. Get a life Monogram honestly. Oh right. There's a Mrs. Monogram... Well, have a life that involves her more and less of me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know that there are actually ten reviews now, but when I typed this up, there really were only eight reviews and I was planning on posting it when there really were only eight. But you know, I fell asleep and over night, there were two more reviews. So when I woke up, I felt a disturbance in the universe, I looked at my phone, and read my emails which said that two more had reviewed... Oh well, I'm not going to rewrite it. :) Good Day!<strong>

**Next Update: 10 More Reviews for Chapter 4 in the same type that you were forced to write for chapter 3  
><strong>


	5. London Under the Weather & A Great Song

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 5: London Under the Weather & A Great Song

***Myron Greenleaf is reading the reviews for Chapter 4* Yeesh, you'd think people would get the fact that no writer likes to hear flames... er... read flames, I guess it would be...**

**"What is it this time?" Monogram sighed as he walked on screen. "You have a story chapter to present why are you reading the reviews?"**

**Because I told them that there need to be enough reviews. I feel like I'm going to change the requirements for each new chapter that I post... But you do realize that I'm an evil author genius right? Huh? Huh? *pokes Monogram in chest with his right arm's elbow***

***Monogram Facepalms* "Oh all right, I guess it is YOUR story after all," Monogram said placing the emphasis on the 'your'. **

**Good, then we are in agreement.**

**"Yes. Yes we are," Monogram said before walking off the screen.**

**Well, that concludes our mono-logging? *shrug* I guess it does... Carl, switch cameras so the chapter can begin. I can already see the readers falling asleep in their chairs, sofas, beds, flying cow monkeys, you know. Anywhere where they go to read my AWESOME stories.**

***Carl Nods his head before pressing a button which switches the view to the chapter story***

**Great, now it's muffin time. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Perry flew into London basically undetected. He was still a little surprised that Doofenshmirtz actually came up with a plan that might just actually work. Of course, the odds that it would work would be like 500:1 against Doof that his scheme would actually work. But you know, no time to be worrying about that now, there's work to do.<p>

Perry pulled out a tracking device that could detect any of Doofenshmirtz's inators. Perry saw the blinking yellow dot which meant that it was working and saw exactly where the inator was going to be used. Sadly, it couldn't detect which inator it was.

Perry ran into the nearby warehouse which was where another Doofenshmirtz was working the controls to the inator. Perry rushes forward and stops immediately, looks at his watch, and nods, immediately followed by a bang which signaled that the trap cage had already fallen. Perry looked up to find himself in a cage.4

The Doofenshmirtz at the controls looks over. "Huh? Perry the Platypus? I... I... I mean. PERRY THE PLATYPUS! How unforeseen. And by unforeseen, I MEAN COMPLETELY FORESEEN!" Doofenshmirtz started laughing maniacally. Now let me tell you the scheme here in London anyway, behold, the remade Gloominator 3000... inator... With this, I will leave in my wake, a terrible destruction that no one ON EARTH, CAN STOP ME FOR! I mean, it's the weather right? Who else on earth can control the weather like me? Hm? That's right! NOBODY!"

Perry looks unimpressed. '_Well, there is Phineas and Ferb, but I'm not gonna mention that'_.

"Now, quake in your boots... err... cage... As I tear London apart with my Gloominator 3000 inator!" Doofenshmirtz puts in the pellets that would power the machine while Perry turns sideways and shimmies through the bars, turns to face Doofenshmirtz again and charges.

"Perry the Platypus? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THAT CAGE?" Doofenshmirtz shouts from surprise after being punched in the face by Perry. Doofenshmirtz then looked at the cage, and facepalmed. "You know, I just now realized that I really should've made that cage so that the bars were closer together."

Perry turns to look for the imminent self-destruct button. But Doofenshmirtz kicked him in the back and sent him flying into the fire button which sent a ray into the sky where it started raining, wind got up to 60mph, and several small tornadoes were twisting around the suburbs around London.

Perry got back up, and turned to prepare for a fight against this Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

**On board the Cruise Ship that is pulling into London Harbor**

**Phineas's Point of View:**

"What on earth is happening to London?" I ask going to the side of the railing. I saw in my peripheral vision, Isabella come up right next to me, also looking at what was happening in London.

"Well, come on, we'd better get our stuff if we even plan on going into London before the cruise leaves again," I said pulling Isabella's arm. I had a mischievous look in my eyes that made Isabella smile and come running after me. I pulled some stuff together that would, when completely built, dissipate an entire tornado, lull the wind (or restart it), and clear the sky of rainclouds (or bring them in). It had different settings for each use. We both got some money, and went into town. I kept shooting the tornadoes, dissipating them so they couldn't do anymore damage, I had already cleared the wind and the rain. Of course, when the clouds went away, so did the tornadoes. So eventually, it was safe to put the machine away.

"So Isabella, now the weather situation is under control, what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Well, there is shopping (you probably don't want to join me for that), go visit Big Ben, go on the London Eye, and take like a thousand photos for my mom," Isabella said listing things she wanted to do. "Any of that sound interesting to you?"

"Well, Big Ben and the London eye sound like a good place to start, we have like five whole hours until we need to be back on the boat..." I said pointing up at Big Ben. "Come on, let's go."

We walked towards the clock tower, gazed up at it, Isabella took literally twenty different pictures of it, before she was finally done. "Finished?" I ask.

"Yep!" Isabella responds happily. "Come on, lets go to the London Eye." _This will definitely be the beginning of my campaign to make Phineas my boyfriend. I mean seriously, the two of us on top of the London Eye will be so romantic. Only, I wish we could do it at night when it would look even more romantic._

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Doofenshmirtz and Perry.<strong>

Both Perry and Doofenshmirtz had been fighting for over an hour straight before Perry saw an opening, utilized it, and utterly defeated Doofenshmirtz. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATY-. Wait, what happened to the effects of the Gloominator 3000 inator?" Perry shrugs and pushes the self-destruct button on it. "Alright, finishing the sentence earlier. PUS!

Perry ran to the window and jumped out, landing on his hover pad and racing towards the outskirts of the city to prepare for another city.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later:<strong>

**Phineas's Point of View:**

"Alright, so we've visited the London Eye, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, gone shopping, took a tour of the city, and ended up back to where we began," I said listing the events we've already done. "So now, the only things left on our agenda are dinner and that duet singing later tonight. So we might as well go back to the ship and prepare for the singing, which happens right as the ship casts off for our next destination." Isabella nods in agreement so we walk back to the ship, go to our room, and begin writing a song for the duet singing.

After about fifteen minutes we were ready for the contest.

"You've got the chorus Phineas?" Isabella asks me.

"Yep, and you've got the lyrics memorized?" I ask in return. Isabella nods her head in agreement looking over the lyrics page on more time. "Good, because it's time to go.

**One Hour Later at the Duet Singing Contest:**

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE YOUTH DUET SINGING CONTEST! We have five pairs of people who will be singing tonight. So let's meet them! Our first pair come from Danville. One's in love with the other, the other is completely oblivious, I present to you Isabella and Phineas!"

We both walk on stage, of course we were both listening to the announcer talk about us. Isabella turned expectantly towards me when he told everyone about her crush. I had no idea what was going on. "Wait, what does he mean you're in love with me?" Isabella facepalms so hard it leaves a hand print on her face for a few seconds.

"Never mind," Isabella said dejectedly. I turned my attention to the rest of the contestant pairs.

"Cynthia and Arnold! Melonie and Jacob! Katie and Daniel. And last but not least, Nicole and Cameron," the Announcer spoke in successive order. "Now here's how this works, each duet gets to sing one song, and the judges mark on the page how many points they will receive, out of ten. So the most points that can be given are fifty points. In the event of a tie for first place, the two pairs will be singing a song in which they have not prepared for. Each pair was told to prepare only one song, so in the event of a tie, the two pairs are both equally unprepared. SO NOW GIVE IT UP FOR! ISABELLA AND PHINEAS!"

We both walked forward. Out of nowhere I brought out two guitars and several speakers which attached to the guitars as well as to the microphones. When we were both ready we looked up at the crowd which was still stunned at how it looked like we were empty handed and yet we both had guitars... Yes. I'm a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. What else would you expect?

We both started playing the music at the same time.

**Phineas:  
><strong>_I went over to meet her,  
>with my step brother,<br>and family._

**Isabella:  
><strong>_At first I looked into his eyes,  
>and I saw something there,<br>which I immediately liked.  
><em>

**Both:  
><strong>_We took one look at each other,  
>And immediately knew,<br>That we would be friends forever._

_And as the years went by,  
>That idea has never died.<em>

_And still to this day,  
>We dream and play away.<em>

_On and on our friendship would just grow,  
>Till everything seemed so perfect,<br>That we would never doubt,  
>That we wouldn't have a good time.<br>_

**Isabella:  
><strong>_Now after all these years,_**  
><strong>_I still come to say,  
>You<em>_ are my best friend,  
>And after only one sentence,<br>I would get thrown into a big project._

**Phineas:  
><strong>_Every single day,  
>We would try to seize the day.<br>_

**Both:  
><strong>_We took one look at each other,  
>And immediately knew,<br>That we would be friends forever._

_And as the years went by,  
>That idea has never died.<em>

_And still to this day,  
>We dream and play away.<em>

_On and on our friendship would just grow,  
>Till everything seemed so perfect,<br>That we would never doubt,  
>That we wouldn't have a good time.<em>

__We took one look at each other,  
>And immediately knew,<br>That we would be friends forever.__

_And as the years went by,  
>That idea has never died.<em>

_And still to this day,  
>We dream and play away.<em>

__On and on our friendship would just grow,  
>Till everything seemed so perfect,<br>That we would never doubt,  
>That we wouldn't have a good time.<em>  
><em>

_Till we had...  
>To say...<br>Good Bye..._

We ended on that note to a roaring and standing ovation. We bowed, unplugged our guitars and speakers, I had put them away before joining Isabella in the seats that were on stage. We listened to the others sing quite intently. By the end of the first round, three of the five pairs had been eliminated, only reason that four pairs hadn't been eliminated was because we had tied with Jacob and Melonie.

"Right, in the event of a tie, we'll need to sing another song," I said reciting the announcer. "So what should we sing?"

"I don't know," Isabella replied. "We could try singing one of the songs from the rest of the summer that we've sung on a daily basis."

"And what song would you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, there are several..." Isabella said thinking. "Gitchi Gitchi Goo?"

"Same as last time?" I ask grinning. Isabella nods. "Great."

"AND WITH THE TIE FOR FIRST PLACE, THE TWO PAIRS WILL BE ASKED TO SING ANOTHER SONG. WHICH THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE PREPARED FOR!" The announcer announced.

"We'll go first," I said raising my hand. The announcer just raised an eyebrow but motioned us forward. I had once again brought out a guitar, plugged it in, brought out a random electric piano, the audience just laughed at me bringing out random musical equipment. I set up Isabella at the piano with me as the lead guitarist and singer while she would be the backup singer and pianist.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, instead of reading the lyrics here, go to my homepage, and videos, then play the Gitchi Gitchi Goo video, it'll give you the lyrics.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again, we ended on a standing ovation. I put the equipment away again really quickly before joining Isabella, Melonie, and Jacob. "Don't worry guys," Isabella said. "We already know that song by heart, which is why we choose to sing it."<p>

"Isn't that against the rules to prepare for a second song?" Jacob asked.

"No, of course it isn't," I said coming into the conversation. "The rules were that we were to prepare a single song, so Isabella and I only did prepare a single song, but when we were asked to sing another song, we just chose one that we both knew, we had no idea that we were going to be singing another song."

"Right," Melonie said sarcastically. For Melonie and Jacob, it wasn't such a good turn, they had no idea what to sing, so they totally flunked it.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE! AFTER A TIE BREAKING ROUND! PHINEAS! AND! ISABELLA! Congratulations. Here's your trophy," The announcer said giving us each a medium sized gold painted copper trophy.

* * *

><p>After that, we went back to our room, celebrated our first place victory with a nice couple hours of TV before heading to bed for the night as the cruise ship left the English Channel for its next destination.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. That was an incredibly long chapter. But you know, I think I'm going to go with this format. Dr. D, and Phineas and Isabella in the same chapter.<strong>

**Okay, so the song 'We Would be Friends Forever' I had just thought up on the spot, but I honestly think that it was a good song. I think it really displays their friendship in the way that Phineas saw it. Because remember, Isabella did the non-chorus versus, while Phineas had come up with the chorus? Yeah, so that part was the chorus. I thought it was great.**

**Now for something incredible stupid because it makes this chapter even longer.**

**If you have commented on Chapter 4, you'll find your name and your comment below with answers to your comments.**

**If you don't want to read all the comments with answers, just skip to below the comments to read me mono-logging with Monogram. :)  
><strong>

**Jelly Princess  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<strong>

This is awesome! XD

**Well, thank you very much.**

**.**

****truwolf  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<strong>**

i liked the new chapter! update soon!

**I just did :)**

.

steveshakespere  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<p>

Interesting story. I have to confess that I am finding your story to be a touch hard to follow. It's almost as if a million terrified voices all were crying out the plot at the same time... It's just a little... discordant? Maybe a little less P.O.V shifting? Or perhaps I'm just not used to your voice of writing *shrugs* Anyways, interesting premise, although I find it a little hard to believe that a mother would let an undeterminately aged girl go on a two month cruise with an undeterminaty aged boy... alone... But I guess they've been friends forever, so maybe that factors in? Oh well. I await the next chapter!

Yours,

Steve S.

**Well, look at it this way. I find a lot of people can understand my writing style, so I would honestly guess that maybe you are just not used to my writing style. And yes, their parents trust the two of them to not get into any trouble, plus Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro already knows of what Phineas and Ferb do on a regular basis, so she isn't worried. And Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher knows Isabella very well, and also knows that Isabella is a great leader and can take charge of any situation... Except for telling Phineas that she loves him... But this story should change that!  
><strong>

.

Unknown Person 838 Unlogged  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<p>

It is a tad bit hard to follow the story as mentioned before but it is easy to fix in your future stories. I think that you should not force reviews on people but if you must at leas make it 5 reviews

**Pfft, I really don't understand people sometimes... But I'll be honest, I try to make it understandable. I also try to make it a good story.**

**.**

****DA AWE-SOME 1  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<strong>**

Man did u count short but good for many reasons POVS and many other things boom ba boom

**The counting short was intentional. oh. and boom ba boom?**

.

2011-08-14 . chapter 4

First fan fiction ive read but really good keep writing

**Well, thank you.**

.

2 headed dragonlover  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<p>

Awesome.

**Well, I've already taken your advice, so hope you like how it turned out.**

**.  
><strong>

SuperTreGamer  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<p>

this is getting good, I just think the chapters should be a little longer

**Is it long enough with over 4000 words? I personally think that this is a personal best in how long the chapter is.**

.

PhinBella Fan2  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<p>

more more MORE!

**It took three days to write this, so I hope this is enough 'more' for you for a little bit until I can write a new chapter.**

.

jasono346  
>2011-08-14 . chapter 4<p>

This was a very nice story I hope that Phineas will realize his true feelings 4 Isabella

**"We both walk on stage, of course we were both listening to the announcer talk about us. Isabella turned expectantly towards me when he told everyone about her crush. I had no idea what was going on. "Wait, what does he mean you're in love with me?" Isabella facepalms so hard it leaves a hand print on her face for a few seconds.**

**"Never mind," Isabella said dejectedly. I turned my attention to the rest of the contestant pairs."**

**If you remember this line, hopefully it'll tell you just how oblivious he can be. But I plan to make Phineas slowly dawn upon him that Isabella loves him.**

**.**

**Scarstar999  
>2011-08-15 . chapter 4<strong>

I love how this story is coming so far! Please update soon!

**Again, I just did update :)**

.

Dark dragon 1188  
>2011-08-15 . chapter 4<p>

Great I want to see what goes wrong

**Or goes right :P  
><strong>

.

phinabella lover  
>2011-08-15 . chapter 4<p>

This story gives something that i think is calledd a introduction. Telling the plotof the story in the beginning and then adding details inthe body. Good Work. P.S. You've got great idea's in this story. :)

**Thank you, I try :)**

.

stickmenow  
>2011-08-16 . chapter 4<p>

Keep up the great writing, and update soon.  
>I wonder what happens next...<p>

**Well, you just found out.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Monogram, what do you think of this chapter?<strong>

**"It could've been better," Monogram said. "I mean honestly... Phineas was told directly that Isabella was in love with him and he didn't understand it. How lame is that?"**

**Well, I don't see you sitting down at the computer for three days working on this chapter.**

**"True, because you keep me locked up in a prison cell until it is time to mono-log with you," Monogram replied.**

**Uh, hello? I'M AN EVIL AUTHOR GENIUS RIGHT HERE!**

**"Whoa, what is this place?" A voice behind me says in amazement. I turn around to see Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz behind me.**

**Speak of the devil, I don't keep you in a prison cell, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. does.**

**"Myron has a point Monobrow," Doofenshmirtz says.**

**Well thank you Heinz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for how you should format your reviews.<strong>

**You'll need:**

**1. On a scale of one to ten, how much you like this story. One being the lowest and ten being the highest.**

**2. Which character you love the most so far. (And it can be anyone, not just Phineas or Isabella).**

**3. Suggestions for the next Inator that Perry has to fight.**

**4. Suggestions for other contests that Isabella and Phineas should compete together in.**

**5. Anything else you would like to say. (Optional)  
><strong>

**In that order would be wonderful also. Thank You if you post your reviews like this! If you don't. Curse You (Insert Name Here) the HUMAN! (Well, hopefully that the human in that curse you sentence applies to everyone).**


	6. How to forget all about Paris

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 6: How to forget all about Paris

**Well, that last chapter literally more than doubled the size of my story in terms of how big it was. It was 4,588 words long, and the rest of the story combined was like 4,000 words. Well, I guess that comes with being a genius when it comes to writing stories that everybody likes. You know. It occurs to me that I really haven't paid attention to my other stories since the movie came out... SO, I plan to finish this story. Then go and TRY to complete them...**

**"And what are you talking about now?" Monogram asked in a bored voice.**

**Well, I'm thinking about my other stories...**

**"You mean those stories that you stopped writing so you could write this one?" Monogram asked.**

**Yep!**

**"Well, then start finishing this story so you can finish your other stories. I mean seriously, you have like five open stories that you need to finish," Monogram stated before walking off the screen.**

**Well, I guess that settles it. I'll finish this story, then I'll try to finish my other stories... Probably only half way through the others anyway. And I'm not even 33% through this one... Well, on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So this chapter takes you away from the cruise and follows them on the day trip into Paris before the cruise ship leaves the English Channel for Bordeaux. So, I'm taking Isabella, Phineas, Perry, and Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz to Paris for the day.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

"Hey Phineas," I said the next morning as I was eating breakfast and Phineas was just waking up. "Alright, so last night, I signed us up for the day trip to Paris."

"Really?" Phineas asked. "That's wonderful. We can do all the stuff that we couldn't do when we were last in Paris."

"Like?" I prompted as Phineas went to get himself some cereal.

"Like..." Phineas continued. "Going to the top of the Eiffle Tower. To start out."

I smiled at this. _At this rate, he'll be my boyfriend before we're eighty. NOW to reduce that so that he'll be my boyfriend before school starts._ "Well, what about the Champs-Élysées? Trying fancy cheese? Perusing the galleries?" I asked each in succession.

"If you want," Phineas said before digging into the cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. D and Perry the Platypus Subplot:<strong>

Perry flew across the English Channel to the next 'inator' location. Which happened to be Paris... _Really? _Perry thought to himself as he flew into the city. He went into the skyscraper which was currently leased to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated for the weekend for a 'private gathering'. Perry jumped into the open window and found himself in a bag that was quickly tied.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How impressive. And by impressive, I mean COMPLETELY UNIMPRESSIVE! Welcome to Paris. Capitol of France, City of Love, and the place where you meet your doom. For behold, THE FORGET THE LAST TEN MINUTES INATOR! Uh... yeah. I'll need to rethink that name... It's too long. Ohh! Ohh! How about... No... Not that either... What about. No. Not that either." Perry was unimpressed. "I've got it. BEHOLD! THE AMNESIAINATOR! It makes it so that you don't remember anything from the last ten minutes, but the settings can be changed so that the person who gets hit doesn't remember anything from one second previously to a whole two months. So unlike my predessor over in London who tried to rip the city apart by using the weather, I Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz plan to use my Forget-... Amnesiainator to make the whole city forget that they had just voted for the new mayor of Paris, so I will, become ruler of the most famous CITY IN THE WORLD!" Perry was still unimpressed. Perry pulled out his lazer on his wrist communicator and cuts a large hole in the bag, freeing his hands, he unties the bag, steps out of it, and gets into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

We made our way down to the ferry which would transport us by boat down the Seine River to the most romantic city in the world for my second shot in the city to get Phineas to notice me.

I looked over at Phineas, he didn't notice because he was hypnotized by the sheer beauty (as he saw it) of the rivertrip down the Seine.

By the time that we had gotten there, it was already 11 in the morning. We had just eight hours to get back to the ship for the Dance Competition that I had failed to tell Phineas about.

Here's how our day went, we got out of the ferry, said we'd be back in just eight hours, and started heading towards the Champs-Élysées. Once there we began to walk through the same route that we had gone through when Phineas was looking for parts for his airplane while I was trying to get him to notice me. Only this time, Phineas was interested in finding parts to build this giant waterslide in the ships giant pool for kids... Again I was singing my City of Love song while trying to get Phineas to notice me. I sang it the exact same way with the exception that I was no longer singing about how Phineas was going on about finding parts to fix his plane, but this time it was about his giant waterslide, and Phineas was talking about different things for his waterslide.

**Isabella**: _So, Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?_  
><strong>Phineas<strong>: _I wish it was the City of Waterslide Parts.  
><em>**Isabella**: _Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it.  
><em>We could share a crêpe sucrée  
>At this Parisian café<br>**Phineas**: _Hey, that awning could be used as the shade where the swimmers go into the pool.  
><em>**Isabella**: Take a break and smell these flowers  
>Underneath the Eiffel Tower<br>**Phineas**: _I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy._  
><strong>Isabella<strong>: _Oh, Phineas..._

Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?  
><strong>Phineas<strong>: _Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!_  
><strong>Isabella<strong>: How perfect could this be  
>In the City of Love?<br>**Couples**: (In the City of Love)  
><strong>Isabella<strong>: In the City of Love  
><strong>Cheese Vendor<strong>: (In the City of Love)

**Isabella**: We could try some fancy cheese  
>Or peruse the galleries<br>**Phineas**: _I wonder if the oil paint can make the slides slick so that the slide makes you go faster.  
><em>**Isabella**: Isn't this a perfect day?  
>How do I look in this beret?<br>**Phineas**: _Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets!_

**Isabella**: Oh, how can he not feel the same way  
>When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées<br>In the City of Love?  
><strong>Lady<strong>: (In the City of Love)  
><strong>Couples<strong>: In the City of Love

**Isabella**: I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"  
>But all he wants to do is construct that slide<br>In the City of Love  
><strong>Artist<strong>: (In the City of Love)  
><strong>Isabella<strong>: In the City of Love (in the City of Love)  
>In the City of Love... (in the City of Love)<p>

* * *

><p>I was absolutely depressed by this point. The exact same thing had happened. Instead of Phienas noticing me, he just practically ignored me again as he scrounged around the city for parts to build his slide. I just followed Phineas around as he looked for his parts, but remained confident that Phineas would eventually notice me.<p>

After about a few hours, I had pretty much lost all hope that this trip into Paris was going to be like I'd planned it. As the hour loomed where we had to return to the ferry to return to the cruise ship, I made one last ditch effort. I dragged Phineas over to a small cafe, using my fluent French to order our drinks. I planned to tell him here and now.

"Phineas," I said. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Isabella?" Phineas asked looking genuinely confused. Well, he didn't need to look genuine because he was genuine. He had no idea what I was going on about. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I've actually wanted to tell you this for a long time," I said figiting with the end of my skirt. "I-"

I was interrupted by the waitress who delivered us our drinks. "Merci beaucoup," I said before handing her a five euro note. "Now, what I wanted to say to you for so long is that-"

I was once again interrupted by the fact that thunder had just sounded off in the distance. I sighed, pulled Phineas to his feet, grabbed our drinks and began heading to the ferry which would begin to load up the passengers for back to the cruise ship because a thunderstorm was on its way.

We had made it back to the ferry just as it was about to cast off. We had gotten on board and made our way back up the Seine River. Everytime I tried to tell Phineas that I loved him while on our way back to the ferry, something had happened which kept me from telling him that I loved him. First it was the waitress, second was the thunder, then more thunder, then a Panda which had escaped from the zoo (**Yeah, my sister likes pandas, so I just had to put that in**), a rollaway baby stroller (with the baby still inside), and finally I got interrupted by Phineas himself saying that I should wait until the dance tonight to tell him what I wanted to tell him. I don't know how he figured out that I had signed us up for the dance, but I guess that he just knows me too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

Alright, so when we got off of the ferry and back onto the Cruise Ship, we went back to our room. I wanted to start doodling on blueprint paper again to finish my designs for that waterslide, Isabella wanted to work on our dance routine.

We ended up doing pretty well in our practices, we got to choose music to dance to, to make it easier to dance. We chose this song from Lemonade Mouth called Somebody. We listened to it, got a dance routine together, learned the lyrics just in case, and had just enough time to get a drink of water before it was time to go the dance competition.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER GLORIOUS EVENING HERE ON OUR LOVELY CRUISE SHIP!" The announcer yelled. "FOR TONIGHTS COMPETITION, ALL CONTESTANT PAIRS WERE TOLD TO PICK OUT A SONG AND FIGURE OUT AND MEMORIZE A DANCE ROUTINE TO GO ALONG WITH IT! THE SONG WILL ONLY BE USED TO DETERMINE HOW WELL THE ROUTINE WAS MADE. THATS WORTH TWENTY POINTS. THE OTHER TWENTY POINTS WILL GO TO PERFORMANCE."<p>

"Wow, that man must have a hoarse voice at the end of every night," Isabella comments after listening to the guy talk.

"SO NOW, LETS MEET OUR CONTESTANTS! PHINEAS FLYNN AND ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO!" We stand. "NICHOLAS DEVRON AND TAMARA ROSE (**reference to my other story 'What Happened While I was Gone?'**)! CHRISTOPHER KNIGHT AND CHAMELLE STAR!" The man looked relieved when he was done shouting everyone's name.

Everyone had chosen very good songs. All of us got a five point bonus for the songs that we had chosen.

I looked up at the board to see who had chosen what songs:

_Phineas and Isabella: Somebody by Lemonade Mouth (**Requested by Pikatwig**).  
>Nicholas and Tamara: I'm Coming Home by Ditty<br>Christopher and Chamelle: Determinate by Lemonade Mouth (**yeah, I couldn't think of anything else, and after listening to it, I like**)._

"Okay contestants," The announcer said. "To make it more interesting, if you can dance AND sing while your song is going on, then you'll get double the points."

"Agreed," I said instantly. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, because you are up first Mr. Flynn and Miss. Garcia-Shapiro," the announcer said before returning to his post.

We began dancing and singing with earphone type microphones.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this song is on my homepage under videos, so go there if you want to listen to it, or even know what it is, the song is Somebody by Lemonade Mouth.<strong>

* * *

><p>We had gotten like 4850. One of the judges didn't like our taste in music. And quite honestly I couldn't blame him. I mean, it sounds like Isabella was trying to sing me something in that...

The others were pretty good. They got a 45/50, a 39.7/50, and a 40/50 respectively.

"So Phineas," Isabella asked coming up to me. "What did you think of that song?"

"Well, it felt like you chose it simply because you were trying to tell me... sing me something..." I responded.

"Grr," Isabella growled. "Alright Phineas, lets see if this gets to you!" And with that she kissed me right on the lips. It was our SECOND kiss ever. (**the first being in Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension**).

"Isabella," I said grinning from ear to ear the moment she pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! PAUSE RIGHT THERE! SO THEY'RE KISSING! ACTUALLY K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Alright, so now let's go back about one minute and go see what happened in the 8 hour struggle between Perry the Platypus and a copy of Heinz Doofenshmirtz.<strong>

Perry jumped in the air and punched Doofenshmirtz hard in the face, finally bringing down the (sadly) very well trained kung-fu Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He then turned to look at the Amnesiainator. Here is how it works, once activiated, it takes four hours to lock onto a target(s), warm up, and fire at the target(s). Perry noticed the countdown timer had reached ten seconds and the targets were the people on the deck watching Phineas and Isabella kiss, as well as Phineas and Isabella. Perry facepalmed and hit the self-destruct a second after it fired. The beam still hit them.

Perry smiled at the thought of Phineas and Isabella kissing. Even if they wouldn't remember it. He strapped on his jetpack and flew out of the building just as it exploded with a sentence 'Curse you Perry the Platypus' floating in the wind above the city. But, by now the storm had subsided so the thunder didn't hamper the noise in anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

I don't remember what happened. I don't remember doing anything today, all I was sure was that somebody was giving me a trophy, although we didn't know why. It felt a lot like that time when we couldn't remember anything from what happened that day. Phineas and I returned to our room, put the trophy away, and started watching tv. After that, going to bed to try to sleep on what we didn't remember from this odd day.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE.<strong>

**"Well, at least it is over," Monogram pointed out.**

**Rrrrriiiiigggggghhhhhttttt... Oh and for you people who think I'm mono-logging as or for Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'm not. I'm mono-logging as me and Heinz can come in at any point.**

**"Yeah," Heinz said coming onto the screen strengthening my point. "What he said. What did you say?"**

***I facepalmed*. Nothing Heinz.**

**"Are you sure?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I'm pretty sure that, that was your sarcastic voice.**

***sarcastically* NO!**

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that, that was a sarcastic voice right there!" Doofenshmirtz said before being kicked off the screen by Perry.**

**Thanks Perry.**

***Perry salutes and runs off the screen***

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, enough of the mono-logging. I want to thank everyone for your reviews. And if I used any of your ideas. I thank you personally.<strong>

**Alright, your requirements for reviewing now.**

**1. On a scale of 1 - 10, how much you liked this CHAPTER!**

**2. Who your favorite character is so far. (Can be anyone)**

**3. A suggestion for an inator (last time I meant one of his old inators)**

**4. Something Phineas and Isabella can compete together in.**

**5. A song that Phineas and Isabella can use for their competition.**

**6. Other comments in general. (Optional)**

**Oh, and CURSE YOU: pop-seddie276, The Speedy Hero, PhinBella Fan2, jasono346, AND Meap! THE HUMANS! (Yes. And you Meap, you're a human, not a space alien law enforcer)**


	7. Concert with Friends!

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 7: Concert with Friends!

**Alright, so I was thinking about what I was going to do for the next chapter, but I couldn't decide on anything. After about five hours of pouring over reviews, suggestions, songs, and going through other fanfic's (the last didn't help me at all), I finally came to the conclusion. I'm having a case of writer's block. So I randomly started coming up with this chapter based on this song. Well you see, Pikatwig had suggested that song 'Somebody', by 'Lemonade Mouth', so I started listening to the other songs by 'Lemonade Mouth', and well, I just started coming up with a chapter. ****This chapter just sort of came out as it came out. I didn't really plan it at all. ****So, this will be a filler chapter (I guess it would be) until I get more reviews on suggestions...  
><strong>

**Oh, and I know all you people want Phineas and Isabella to get together immediately. But I don't want that immediately. So I plan to have it ****happen ****gradually over time.**** So can you try to suggest things that won't get them to immediately become BF/GF? It would be a great help :)**

**No Doof and Perry this chapter. I also need good inator ideas for them also. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

Isabella and I were walking along the deck together a few days after our cruise ship had left the English Channel. We were just staring out at the waves as the ship began turning to head southeast deeper into the Bay of Biscay before turning into the Garonne River and docking at the port city of Bordeaux. But that would take a couple of days to navigate through the Bay's wind, current, and down into Garonne's currents and rapids. (**I actually don't know what the Garonne is actually like, so just bare with me if I'm wrong.**)

Normally, Isabella would've signed us up for something, but there wasn't anything to sign up for today. So we were just walking and enjoying each others company while trying to figure out if there was anything that we could do together to get rid of the boredom that occurs after not doing anything for more than eight hours.

"Well Isabella, what do you want to do today?" I ask.

Isabella shrugs. "I don't know, there isn't really anything to do today."

"Well, there is a whole lot of things to do today," I said trying to remain optimistic. "All we need to do is use our imaginations."

"Well, what does your imagination say we should do?" Isabella asked leaning on the ships railing looking at the water.

"Anythi-..." I began. What had stopped me were two kids. One boy and one girl just sitting there staring at the two of us. "Who are they?"

Isabella, curious about who I was talking about, turned around and saw them also. "I have no idea, lets go over and say hi."

We walked over to them, intending to say 'hi'. "Hey guys," I said coming up with Isabella only a step behind and to the left of me. "I'm Phineas and this is Isabella."

"Hello," Isabella said. "We saw you guys just sitting here, so we thought we'd come over and introduce ourselves."

"Hello," The girl replied. Her facial expression reflected that of confirmation, as if she already knew who we were. "I'm Lily, and this is my brother Lucas. We watched you two compete in the singing and dancing competitions earlier. We think you're really good.""

"Thanks," I said. "But, why didn't you enter? You both seem to be talented."

"Well, we just don't consider ourselves that good at singing or dancing, and definitely not as great as you two are," Lucas piped up. "Could you teach us how to be able to just flow with the song so elegantly as you two did on both the singing and dancing competition?"

"Sure," I said smiling. "Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today."

* * *

><p>"Well," I began. "When I had met Isabella, she hadn't known much about how to sing, dance, or play music at all, and we were three. But I had, because my dad had taught me how, so I had taught Isabella here how to sing, dance, and play a guitar. Now she's just as good as I am, and only getting better."<p>

"Aw, thanks Phineas," Isabella said. _I must be dreaming, Phineas is honestly talking like I'm his girlfriend._

"So, try this out," I said before pulling out a guitar for Isabella. I went over to a set up drums. "Oh yeah." I said before facepalming myself. "You'll need these," I said handing over two guitars.

"But we don't sing or play much, so we can't be very good," Lily said depressed.

"Alright," I said putting the drum sticks down. "Let's go to our room, we can practice. Plus, we're gonna go on stage tonight because there isn't any entertainment tonight." My cell phone rang at that point. "Uh, hold on. _Hello? Yeah. Oh hi. Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Perfect. Thanks. _Great, we're going on at seven tonight, so let's get practicing."

"Wait, you said us?" Lily asked.

"Well yeah," I say. "We plan to teach you well enough that you'll be playing like a rockstar by the time we're through with you two."

And with that we went back to our room where Isabella and I taught them the lyrics to what we wanted them to sing as well as how to play the music on guitars.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight at the concert.<strong>

"Ready guys?" I asked the three of them. All of them nodded. "Remember, Isabella and I will start singing, you two just jump in whenever you feel confident."

I set up at the drums while Isabella set up at her guitar post and lead singer in front of me, while Lucas and Lily took up posts on either side of me.

"Hello all of you," Isabella said into the music. "On behalf of our little entertainment group tonight, I'd like to thank all of you for coming up onto deck for what entertainment we could scrape together with our new friends _Lucas and Lily_." Everyone clapped for Lucas and Lily.

And with that, Isabella and I started playing our instruments.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, sorry. I wanted to let you know that if you go to my profile page and click on my homepage, it'll take you to my website video screen where this song is uploaded onto my website. Choose 'Turn Up the Music' Video.<br>Please ignore the voice change because it isn't ever sung in Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>We ended all together on the same note. The audience was applauding us.<p>

"Well, I hoped that song gave you an idea on how we think about music," I said as we walked off stage for a short break.

"It sure did," Lucas said while Lily just nodded.

"Good, because that wasn't the only song we have planned for entertainment," Isabella said. "But we didn't have enough time to teach you the others."

"When do you plan this stuff out anyway?" Lily asks.

"Oh. Um, we just know each other, and like we sung, we just let the music take us. We just write it all down and use it eventually," I explain. "Here." I handed them both a copy of the lyrics and music. "Think you can play that with us? Or do you want to hang back and watch us?"

"I'll go back onstage with you," Lucas said.

"So will I," Lily responded.

"Great," I said. We walked back onstage. I tossed my guitar sticks to Isabella at the same time she tossed her guitar to me.

"Hey Phineas?" Lily asked. "Could I do this song on the piano?"

"Sure, there is one right over there," I said pointing to a corner which held a piano. We dragged it on stage.

"Ready?" Isabella called. Everyone nodded. "Great."

"Hey everyone, welcome back to our second song of our small entertainment for the evening. This song were singing we feel displays the passion we have for carpe diem, or seize the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you need to go to my homepage to listen to read the lyrics or listen to it. You know how to get there, choose the song 'Breakthrough'.<br>**Please ignore the voice change because it isn't ever sung in Phineas and Ferb.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We once again ended on a note of approval from the crowd.<p>

"Wonderful, the crowd loves us," Lily said happily, practically bouncing for joy.

"Oh contrare, they love _you two_," Isabella said. "They already know us and what we do, so what's happened here is nothing new or special."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And we have one more song to do for the evening."

"Oh?" Lily asked.

"And if you wouldn't mind, I'd just like to do this alone with Phineas," Isabella said winking at them. They understood. Isabella had told them something that I didn't understand. They walked off stage to go sit in the crowd.

"Well Folks, it's time to unwind for the night, but before you all go off to bed, we'd like to ask you to stay for one more song," I ask. "Ready Isabella?"

"Ready Spaghetti!" Isabella responded. I laughed.

"Alright, lets get started," I say before beginning to strum my guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, once again, you can find it on my homepage named 'If Today Was Your Last Day'.<br>**Please ignore the voice change because it isn't ever sung in Phineas and Ferb.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella:<strong>_  
>My best friend gave me the best advice<em>_  
>He said each day's a gift and not a given right<em>  
><em> Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind<em>  
><em> And try to take the path less traveled by<em>  
><em>That first step you take is the longest stride<em>

** Both:**_  
>If today was your last day<em>  
><em> And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><em> Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>  
><em> Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em> Leave old pictures in the past<em>  
><em> Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em> If today was your last day<em>

** Phineas:**_  
>Against the grain should be a way of life<em>  
><em> What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<em>  
><em> Every second counts 'cause there's no second try<em>  
><em> So live like you'll never live it twice<em>  
><em> Don't take the free ride in your own life<em>

** Both:**_  
>If today was your last day<em>  
><em> And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><em> Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>  
><em> Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em> Leave old pictures in the past<em>  
><em> Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em> Would you call old friends you never see?<em>  
><em> Reminisce old memories<em>  
><em> Would you forgive your enemies?<em>  
><em> Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<em>  
><em> Swear up and down to God above<em>  
><em> That you finally fall in love<em>  
><em> If today was your last day<em>

_If today was your last day_  
><em> Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<em>  
><em> You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars<em>  
><em> Regardless of who you are<em>  
><em> So do whatever it takes<em>  
><em> 'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<em>  
><em> Let nothin' stand in your way<em>  
><em> Cause the hands of time are never on your side<em>

** Phineas:**_  
>If today was your last day<em>  
><em> And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><em> Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>

** Both:**_  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em> Leave old pictures in the past<em>  
><em> Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em> Would you call old friends you never see?<em>  
><em> Reminisce old memories<em>  
><em> Would you forgive your enemies?<em>  
><em> Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<em>  
><em> Swear up and down to God above<em>  
><em> That you finally fall in love<em>  
><em> If today was your last day<em>

* * *

><p>This time, everyone stood up as we concluded tonight's entertainment.<p>

"Thank you," Isabella and I say at the same time.

"Thank you for listening to our entertainment for tonight, please, give a round of applause to Lucas and Lily for brilliantly learning not only learning to be successful singers, but also successful guitar and piano players," I shout. The audiance clapped louder. "Good night."

Isabella and I walk off stage while everyone cleared the area to go back to their rooms for the night._  
><em>

"You were great guys," Lucas said running up to us. Lily was right behind him.

"Thanks, you were great too," I respond. "Although... I have to wonder why you choose that song Isabella."

Isabella, Lucas, and Lily all facepalmed at the same time.

"What?" I ask. They just shake their heads.

"Alright, so we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Sure, if you want, we like to keep moving forward," I say.

"Great, maybe you can teach us how to do other things so we can take it back to our town and bring it from one of the most boring to the most exciting," Lily said excitedly.

"One step at a time, first lets teach you," Isabella said laughing. "Alright, see you two tomorrow."

"Bye," they said at the same time before turning on their heels and walking towards the stairs which led to their room.

Us on the other hand moved to go clean up the stage only to find the janitors already putting the instruments away and the stage manager coming at us.

"Thank you for putting on a concert tonight," the manager said. "Here's some money for your troubles."

"Oh it's alright, we don't need the money, we were happy to do it," I said.

"Yeah, keep the money for some other person who needs it," Isabella commented.

"Well, either way, we should be off to bed also," I said yawning. "Thanks for letting us have a great time tonight."

"No problem," the manager said before going back up on stage to help get the janitors to finish cleaning up.

We walked back to our rooms, got into our PJ's and went straight to sleep, dreaming on what we could do the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was a long chapter... Oh well. Three songs. Wahoo!<strong>

**Alright, so now, I'm going to comment on reviews just to increase the length of this chapter :P**

* * *

><p><strong> pop-seddie276 <strong>

**Thanks, but it wasn't my idea. It was that of the reviewers. So they deserve the credit. I just turn their ideas into a great story.**

**And yes. I stick by my word when I say something online. Except for meeting deadlines.**

**.**

** Stinkfly3 **

**Yeah, it kinda was, but you know, I plan to have them kiss later on. Oops, I've said too much.  
>Thanks for reviewing. <strong>

**.**

** Anonymous**

**Yeah, but I've said it already that I plan for them to finally get together later.  
>But otherwise thanks for reviewing:)<strong>

**.**

** WeegeeThunder**

**Uh... Thanks?**

**.**

**transformers fan 53**

**Chances are good that I will NOT. Well, not until we get back to NYC anyway.**

**.**

**Penguin**

**Yeah, I think that I just ruined that reputation... Sorry. I'll try to reign it in, in non-filler chapters though.**

**.**

**Pikatwig**

**You're welcome. Although, I'm probably not going to do a singing contest, I hope a concert goes just as well. Although, I didn't use your suggestion, but it led me to If Today Was Your Last Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Requirements for Reviews:<strong>

**1. What do you think of this chapter?**

**2. Suggestions for Doofenshmirtz's new inator (can be an old one)**

**3. Suggestions for what Isabella, Phineas, (and now) Lucas, and Lily should do.**

**4. What you think of Lucas and Lily.**

**5. To go and vote on my profile page for the Poll that I have set up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry if this wasn't what some of you were expecting, but this chapter just sort of flowed out of me, through my fingers, through the keyboard, and through the internet onto your screen.<strong>

**Night night all. :) Keep reviewing with what I'm asking and a new chapter will be coming VERY soon.**


	8. Moonless Bordeaux

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 8: Moonless Bordeaux

** Alright, sorry if this isn't well done like the others. I've been helping Stinkfly3 co-author our story. So, I'm back... For now...**

**And yeah, I have a few things to say, so I'm going to keep the mono-logging to the end of the chapter.**

**A/N: Stinkfly3 had asked me to say this: Please read the story we are co-authoring. (I believe it is now called: The Story Beyond the Portal).**

**Alright, we are almost ten chapters in. Two left after this one. Then we reach ten. And then I can go on and have a story that is longer than ten chapters! Happy Day when that comes. :) So I have to say. If I can get to 100 reviews, I will do the ultimate chapter. But, you know, I received the advice, where's the fun in spoilers? So, you'll have to just stay in the dark until I post my ultimate chapter! But, my ultimate chapter will not mark the end of my story!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has: liked, reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story so far. I also appreciate everyone who liked my "filler" chapter (chapter 7). I didn't think it would be that good, so I had supplemented it with several songs which turned out to make it one of the better chapters... apparently. **

**Oh right. Just to let you know. I posted on my profile page some stuff about Lily and Lucas if you are interested in stuff like: Likes, dislikes, family, age, and what they look like.  
><strong>

**Any foreign language is translated by google. So I apologize in advance if any French is wrong.  
><strong>

**Now, onto the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz and Perry Plot:<strong>

Perry flew into Bordeaux where he knew that the next inator would be. Using his tracking device, Perry managed to locate the new inator in an underground bunker, sort of like the ones that you could find in World War II. Perry noticed Doofenshmirtz pressing several buttons and pulling several levers while continuously shouting "THIS IS IT! THE DAY I WIN!"

Perry jumps out of his hiding place, only to be trapped by a floating ball of water. "Oh? Perry the Platypus? A Semi-Aquatic mammal? Here? No! IT CANNOT BE! Oh well. You're here anyway. So let me tell you my evil scheme. For you see Perry the Platypus, I Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have outdone my counterpart Doofenshmirtz in London, BEHOLD! THE MOONDESTROYERINATOR! With this Perry the Platypus, I plan to destroy the moon, therefore causing the destruction of the control of the tides, and with that, I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN ON EARTH! Because if anyone wants their tides to be controlled, they'll have to talk to _me_!"

Perry just swam out of the floating water ball and prepared for another fight to save humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

"Morning," I said coming into living room after dressing into my regular outfit. Isabella was already in her outfit and munching on her egg and cheese omelet. I head over to the tray and just got a bowl of cereal for myself.

"What?" Isabella asked playfully. "No questioning if I got you breakfast?"

"I know you well enough by now," I said. "To know that you wouldn't forget to order breakfast for me too."

"Be careful Flynn, one of these days," Isabella said grinning.

"Yeah, I will," I said sitting next to her and digging into my cereal. "So what do you think of Lucas and Lily?"

"I like them," Isabella commented after swallowing a bite of omelet.

"Well I knew that," I said. "But what else, I know you liked them because you sang different songs with them yesterday."

"Well," Isabella began. "There isn't much to say. They seem to enjoy being around us, they are eager to learn to have more fun, and they are very eager to learn how to play new musical instruments."

"Well that's definitely true," I said. "And speaking of Lily and Lucas, if we don't hurry up and eat breakfast, we'll miss the time when we're supposed to meet them to head into Bordeaux.

"Right," Isabella said putting her dishes back on the tray and opening the door so I could push the trolley back into the hall so an employee can take it back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>We ran to the observation deck to find Lily and Lucas staring out at a whale.<p>

"Hey guys," Isabella said as we neared the railing where they were. "What'cha doin'?"

"We're watching that whale," Lily said pointing to the whale that was swimming in the Bay. "You guys ready to go into Bordeaux?"

"Yeah," I said. "What about you guys?"

"Well yeah, that's why we're up here," Lucas said. "Otherwise we would be back in our room getting ready."

"Great," Isabella said. "Now lets get to the ferry."

With that, we all headed down into the boat which began navigating the river Garonne.

* * *

><p>After the trip through the Garonne, we hiked up a small hill to the Medieval French city of Bordeaux.<p>

"Ah Bordeaux," Lucas said. "One of the older cities in France."

"Cool," I said. "What do you want to do guys?"

"Well, what else do you usually do on a regular basis?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you promised to teach us how to do other things to make summer more interesting," Lucas reminded us.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I said. "Well, usually, Isabella, along with my step brother and a few other friends from our town get together in my backyard and take the 'im' out of 'impossible'."

"That sounds like a blast," Lucas said.

"Yeah, it is," Isabella confirmed.

"Hey, what's that?" Lucas asked pointing to a crowd of people who had gathered around a stand. "Come on, let's go check it out."

"Hey, it looks like it is a carnival for the day being set up," I noted. "You guys want to compete?"

"Yeah," came three enthusiastic voices.

"Isabella?" I prompted.

"I'm on it," Isabella said before rushing over to sign the four of them up for the carnival's competitions.

**(Note that in this, like most of my other stories, she knows French, so please take that into consideration)**

* * *

><p>Shortly after signing us up, we went to the instructions ceremony which announced another year of its carnival. With Isabella translating, the four of them learned how the carnivals competition worked.<p>

_1. There would be teams of four people._

_2. These teams of four would be given a score card._

_3. These score cards shall be given to the specific game stalls._

_4. The game stalls shall record the score that, that team has made at that stall on the score card._

_5. At the end of the day, the teams shall submit their score cards back to the administration._

_6. Tomorrow 10:00am, the winning team shall be announced on the electronic board.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Great," I said. "Lets get going."<p>

Very soon, everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Lily and Lucas. As the day progressed, we continued to teach them how to do different things.

At the stand where they stack bottles into a 2-D pyramid shape, I taught Lucas how to aim the angle of the ball just right with the amount of force needed behind the throwing of the ball. Lily already knew. So the four of us got full marks for it.

At the stand where there are twenty bottles and you are ten meters away and are trying to throw a hoop around one of the colored bottles. Isabella taught Lily while I instructed Lucas just how to toss a hoop at the colored bottles while ignoring the non-colored bottles entirely. Isabella and I demonstrated and we both got the farthest colored bottles. Both of them tried it our way and got the same one I did. Lily, same as Isabella. Go figure. Again, full marks.

There were other stations also. At this one stand I won't ever forget, the task was to build the biggest thing you could in five minutes.

"Alright, so the idea here is to build the biggest thing that you can," I commented. "Isabella."

"They didn't give us much to work with," Isabella noticed. "We can use building blocks, cards, silverware, various assortments of food, and origami paper."

"What do you guys want to work with?" I asked Lucas and Lily who were staring intently at the various assortments of food.

"Peut-on utiliser tout ici?" Isabella asked the man. (Translation: Can we use everything here?)

"Oui," the man said with a bored expression. (Translation: Yes)

"Merci," Isabella said politely before going back to us (Translation: Thanks). "We can use everything."

"Great," I said. "Now lets get going. Before the guy starts the timer without us beginning."

* * *

><p>It took us all five minute to build it. But with only four people, it was to be expected. With the cards, blocks, silverware, various food and origami paper, we made a nice medium sized recreation of the temple of Angkor Wat.<p>

"Eh bien, comment avons-nous faire?" Isabella asked. (Translation: Well, how did we do?)

"Très bon. Carton plein!" The man said. (Translation: Very good. Full marks!)

"Merci," Isabella said after getting our score card back with another full points. (Translation: Thanks) "Great, now what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know," Lily said looking at the card. "All that is left is a singing competition, but seeing as that everyone needs to be there. It won't be for like a few hours."

"Well, we could try the rides," Lucas said pointing to the whole half of the carnival that wasn't for the competition, but for people who just wanted to have fun, which was open to the public.

"Wow, how did I miss that?" Isabella asked.

"I have a knack for seeing things that not many others see," Lucas explained.

"Which gets really annoying when we are playing things like 'I spy'," Lily accused.

"Sorry," Lucas said holding his hands up. "Now, shall we?"

"Yes. Yes we shall," I said before we all headed to the rides.

There was almost every type of ride that could be built. Rollercoasters, pirate ships, merry-go-rounds, Ferris Wheels, drop towers, and topple towers, and that doesn't include all the food stalls, and the stage which was going to host the singing contest.

* * *

><p>After two hours of having fun braving all the scary and fun looking rides, we headed over to the stage where we saw about maybe thirty groups of four already lining up.<p>

"Come on," I said. "Lets hurry so that the line doesn't get any longer." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and we ran over and got in line with the rest of the group and prepared ourselves to wait for the next four hours until we would be up on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

Jump, kick, dodge, block, punch, defend, counterattack. It had gone pretty much like this for the past seven hours. Perry looked out the window and noticed that the moon was finally out. That was when he got hit with extra sticky and gooey cheese in a spray bottle, trapping him against the wall.

"FINALLY!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. "NOW I CAN UTILIZE MY PLAN! AND DESTROY THE MOON!" Doofenshmirtz started laughing maniacally before pressing a button that shot up a black laser beam at the moon which made it disappear. "Wait a minute. This can't be right... The moon is gone, yet the tide hasn't changed at all. OOH! I BET YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! DIDN'T YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS?"

Perry shook his head before finally tearing himself out of the cheese trap.

"Oh well," Doofenshmirtz said shrugging. "I still won. I beat you and I was able to launch my inator successfully. So the moon is no more." Perry walked up to him and motioned for him to lean down which Doofenshmirtz did. Perry then punched him as hard as he could in the face, knocking him unconscious. Perry then began reading the inators manual that Doofenshmirtz had created just in case he would need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

We had finally gotten to the front of the line and we were setting up for our turn on stage. "Alright guys, you ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Isabella said.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Yea," Lily said.

"Good, then let's begin," I said which was immediately followed by the moonlight disappearing. "What just happened to the moon?"

"I don't know, maybe a cloud?" Isabella suggested.

"Right, that must be it," I said nervously before taking one last look at where the moon used to be and began playing my guitar, Lily, Lucas, and Isabella weren't even a tenth of a beat behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I posted on my homepage the song that is being sung here if you want to listen to the lyrics. Otherwise you'll miss a good portion of this chapter :P It would make it easier to read it because you know how the tune is being sung. Oh, and this song was suggested to me by Stinkfly3. Please forget about the gender differences on who is singing what. Idc about trying to figure that all out. Click on the video: Light Up the World.<br>**

* * *

><p>I thought it was kind of ironic that we were singing about lighting up the world tonight when the moonlight had disappeared, but I guess that it helped make it more enjoyable by the crowd. We got a huge applause plus the added effects of the no moon, we got even better scores than perfect. Of course, to stay in the lead, we needed another song which the judge told us we needed to sing.<p>

"Well, what can we sing?" Lucas asked.

If it was possible, a light bulb would've just appeared and lit up. "That's it. Lets sing about singing."

"Yeah," Isabella agreed.

"What's that song?" Lily asked confused.

"Here," I said handing them the musical notes and the lyrics. "Use them during the song." Then I turned around. "Now lets get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? I put this on my homepage also. Choose the song "Sing" to be able to read the lyrics and listen to it :) Again suggested by Stinkfly3<br>**

* * *

><p>We were great, apparently. We had gotten 101.007% of the points we needed to be in first place.<p>

The man announced that the winners of the competition would be announced tomorrow at 10:00am. So we headed back to the ship, it was late, so we said our good nights and see ya tomorrows and stuff.

We went to bed knowing that it didn't matter if we'd won or lost, it just mattered that we had fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

Perry, finally finding the button that he needed close to midnight, he pressed it, and a ray was shot into the sky, a few seconds later, the moon was shining brightly again. Of course, everyone was asleep so they didn't notice the change.

Doofenshmirtz was continuously knocked out by Perry over the course of the night for almost winning, then around three a.m., Perry flew out and off over Iberia to head to Cadiz, Spain.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis ici pour annoncer les gagnants du concours d'hier. Et les gagnants sont: Lily, Lucas, Isabelle, et Phineas. Viens et obtenir votre médailles.," The man said the next morning at the awards ceremony. (Translation: Hello, today we are gathered here to announce the winners of yesterday's competition. And the winners are: Lily, Lucas, Isabella, and Phineas. Come on up and get your medals.) We went up, got our medals, shook his hand, blah blah blah. Then we went back to the ship and just played at the arcade as the ship began steaming out of Bordeaux and on to Cadiz harbor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! <strong>

**I want to thank Stinkfly3 for suggesting the two songs.**

**"Oh great, now I'm allowed to come on?" Monogram asked coming onto the screen. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to be able to come on again?"  
><strong>

**Oh, it's you. I don't know. A month? A day? It's kinda hard to tell.**

**"A week!" Monogram shouted. "I just wish Agent P was still around and didn't retire from the agency, he would so have set me free by now."  
><strong>

**Yeah, but like you said. He's retired. So he can't.**

**Anywho, I'm done mono-logging. You can go now.**

***Monogram walks off the screen***

**Yay, he's gone. Well, I must say, that this was EXTREMELY hard to write, and I wouldn't even be done with it if it wasn't for Stinkfly3 and her (sorry) suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, for when you review this story, here is what I want to be able to read.<strong>

**1. Rate this chapter 1 - 10, one being the lowest, ten being the highest.**

**2. Suggestions for future 'inators' by Doofenshmirtz.**

**3. Something that Isabella, Lucas, Lily, and Phineas can do together in Cadiz.**

**4. Songs! I need songs to be able to continue writing these chapters. You can suggest as many as you want. I listen to all of them and then decide which ones I can use and which ones I can't. So please, the more you suggest, the easier it will be to write the next chapter.**

**5. Anything that you would like to put in a normal review after you've given me answers to everything else I want to know :)**


	9. Kidnapped Isabella!

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 9: Kidnapped Isabella!

**Alright, so I have some time now, so I'm typing this up while I still have the time. I have about a week and and a half roughly before school starts :( and I have to start cutting back on how much time I spend on these chapters, which means that they'll start coming up with these updates which aren't as great, or far between which means that they'll be good, but they'll still be just as great.**

**Yeah, I think that this is going to be a complicated chapter. So no song(s). Sorry.**

**I got the idea for this chapter from: *drum roll* sistergrimm97 THANKS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I wonder where Monogram went. He should be here by now to start mono-logging with me by now.<strong>

**Oh well, I guess he isn't coming. More for me then.**

** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* *drinks water***

**Ah water, that's much better. It's like drinking wet air...**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

"Morning..." I said walking into the living room of the small suite that Isabella and I share together on the fourth floor of the mighty cruise ship that is taking us around the world. "Isabella? Where are you? No breakfast, no sounds coming from her room. Either I beat Isabella in waking up, or she just left without saving any breakfast for me..."

I walk over to Isabella's room to see if she's awake yet. *knock* *knock* *knock* "Isabella? You awake yet?" *crickets chirping* "Isabella has crickets and she doesn't say anything?" I ask myself before opening the door to find a well made bed, a piece of paper on the bed, but no Isabella. I walk over to the bed and pick up the piece of paper.

_To whom this may concern,_

_I have kidnapped the girl who goes by the name of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I know for a fact that she is a close friend of Phineas Flynn. I need something that Phineas Flynn has in his custody. Give this note to said Phineas Flynn and have him give me what I want, bring it to me in Cadiz three days before el día de la Asunción._

_If you don't. The girl gets it.  
><em>

I looked terrified at what this meant. Somebody had snuck into the room late at night, kidnapped Isabella before she'd gotten into bed, I'd probably had slept through the whole thing, now they were demanding something from me that I didn't know what they were talking about or where to go deliver what they wanted once el día de la Asunción came around in Cadiz.

It was at that moment I heard a ringing sound coming from my pocket, which I identified as my ringtone on my phone for my house phone, probably the whole family getting together on speaker phone.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" I ask.<em>

_"Hi Phineas," Linda says over the phone. "How's the cruise so far?"_

_"Great," I said, trying not to let any hint of something wrong getting into my voice. "Isabella and I made some new friends while on board."_

_"That's nice," Linda said. "Oh, the rest of the family is here wanting a turn to speak to you, here they are."_

_"Hey Phineas," Lawrence said sounding like he was having a hard time squeezing into the circle of family._

_I could practically hear Ferb wave to me over the phone._

_"Hey Phineas," Candace says. "Where are you near right now?"_

_"Well, we were supposed to go to Lisbon, but for some reason, they closed down the Harbor, so the ship decided to skip it and head straight for Cadiz," I explained._

_..._

_"So, how's Isabella?" Linda asked, getting back into the conversation._

_"She's great, in fact, she's practically in Cadiz already," I say. It wasn't a total lie, I was going on what information I had, and it sounded like she would be in Cadiz by now._

_"Well it sounds like the two of you are enjoying the cruise immensely," Lawrence noted._

_"Yeah," I say. "We're having a blast."_

_"Wonderful, but because you and Ferb here aren't building anything, I'm outta business on my busting!" Candace accuses._

_"Don't worry Candace," I say. "I'll be back before you know it." I was trying to stay optimistic. "Oh, and speaking of our friends, I gotta go now to meet them on time. I'll call you guys later. Bye."_

* * *

><p>I hung up so quickly that I hadn't even given them time to say good bye. I just had to stop talking to them before I burst out with guilt about lying to them. It was just, if they found out that Isabella was missing, they would demand that I come home immediately before I went missing also. Or worse yet. Before Isabella was found. This was Isabella's cruise, it was her that got me onto it, I would do whatever it takes to make sure she gets back on board and makes sure that she is having a blast.<p>

I ran out of the room and ran straight for Lily and Lucas so we could discuss what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

I woke up with a splitting headache. My first instinct was to get up, get dressed, and head to the bathroom and get something for my headache. Then I remembered that I should be in my room on a cruise ship and my second instinct kicked in, which was get out of bed, get dressed, brush my teeth, go to the phone and order breakfast all before Phineas gets up.

But I found that I couldn't even move my body one inch, let alone out of bed. In fact, I found out that when I opened my eyes, I couldn't even see. I opened my mouth to shout to Phineas to see if he could see what was going on. I tried to yell out, but all that happened was that my voice was being muffled by some sort of gag.

I summed up my situation. I was unable to move, I was unable to see, I was unable to speak. I listened but couldn't hear anything. I couldn't smell anything, even when I tried. So I came to two conclusions. One, I was dreaming, or two, I had been kidnapped.

That's when I heard a metallic door open and close.

"Who's there?" I try to call out. The gag kept me from pronouncing anything intelligible.

"Oh, so you're awake," a man said. "Good, alright girl, here's the situation, I've given the love of your life to come here and give me what I want about four days or else you get it." The accent was strangely very German. Almost Drusellsteinian. But I didn't have time to worry about the mans accent. I began struggling, trying to escape my bonds as the man chuckled to himself and left the room. Leaving me to struggle by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

I ran to the observation deck, which was our agreed meeting place each day, to find it empty. I mentally chastised myself. Of course they wouldn't be here yet. It's barely 7:10 in the morning. I quickly ran back downstairs to their room level, and came to a screeching halt right in front of their door as it was being opened by Lily who was getting ready to leave for the observation deck when she saw me.

"Phineas?" she asked. "What are you doing here? And where's Isabella?"

I was panting so hard from running so fast that I couldn't respond vocally, I just handed her the note. She read it with her eyes growing in horror. "Hold on," was all she said before turning back and running to her twin older brother Lucas.

Lucas came running into the halls not much later. "When did you get this note?"

"I found and read it not ten minutes ago," I said finally recovering my breath.

"Well, whoever kidnapped her has had a pretty good start, but we know that the kidnapper will be in Cadiz. We don't know however that Isabella will be in Cadiz with him or her," Lucas reasoned out. "And we don't even know what this kidnapper wants from you do we?"

I shake my head.

"Thought so," Lucas said. He turned to Lily. "What do you think sis?"

"I don't know, we should try to figure out what the kidnapper wants from you Phineas,**" **Lily reasoned. "And then we should see about getting it to him so we can get Isabella back. Before someone notices her absence."

"Yeah," I said. "So what could I possibly have that they could want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

Perry flew into the Penthouse of a fifty floor hotel. Perry noticed Doofenshmirtz immediately. He was sitting in a chair reading some evil magazine in Spanish. Then he looked up when he heard Perry fly into the room.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said. "What a coincidence. And by coincidence I mean A COMPLETE COINCIDENCE!" Then Dr. D pulled the lever on his chair. Normally this would pull the seat back so that you would be in a lying down position, with your head tilted back and your feet put up. Like a recliner chair. This chair's lever however, opened a circle in the floor right where Perry was standing, making Perry fall into the cylinder that Dr. D had sprayed with wax to keep Perry from climbing out.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Dr. D said. "Now that you are safely trapped. Let me tell you my evil scheme." Dr. D clapped his hands and a door opened automatically. "Oh right, you can't see it can you?" Perry shakes his head no. "Oh well, so I went aboard this Cruise ship and kidnapped this girl, because she is close to this fella named Phineas Flynn. This Phineas Flynn is supposed to come here into Cadiz three days before el día de la Asunción, or the Day of Assumption. Once he arrives, I want that key that he has so that I can see all of his blueprints. And with that, I'll recreate them for myself and use it as an army to CONQUER ALL OF THE WORLD! NOT EVEN MY COUNTERPARTS IN THE REST OF THE WORLD WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! And how do I know that this Phineas Flynn beat me in the past Perry the Platypus? Well I'll tell you, you see I was trying to remember my recipe for a bologna sandwich, so I hit myself with a remember everything you've forgotten inator and I remember what happened when Phineas, his brother, you, and I went into another dimension. So I think I'll take the so called Flynn-Fletcher robot army, AND CONTROL THE ENTIRE WORLD! AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View: Four days later, three days until el día de la Asunción.<strong>

"All right you guys, you ready?" I ask my twin companions.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"Yep," Lily responded at the same time Lucas did.

"Good," I said. "Because there is Cadiz." I pointed out at the shore where the glamorous port city of Cadiz, Spain stood proudly against the Atlantic Ocean. "And if you weren't ready, I would probably leave you behind and look for Isabella myself."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Lucas said. Lily elbowed him in the stomach. "What?"

Lily sighed. "Nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>We looked all over town, we looked high and low, East and West, North and South, above ground, underground. And we couldn't find her. All we hadn't done by now, is look in those really tall hotel buildings that go up to like floor fifty.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

Perry managed to get out of his trap by taking his fedora off and putting on a regular platypus look on. When Doofenshmirtz looked in, his mind didn't register that Perry the Platypus was just faking a regular platypus look.

"Aw, did mean old Perry the Platypus escape from his trap and put you in there?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he pulled Perry out of the trap. Once Perry was set down, he jumped up on two feet, put his fedora back on and punched Doofenshmirtz right in the nose, knocking him backwards. "Perry the Platypus, I don't know how you escaped your trap or what you did with that other platypus, but you're gonna get it now!" Doofenshmirtz pulls out a ray gun from his lab coat pocket and starts trying to shoot Perry the Platypus with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

I had located the final building in all of Cadiz that we hadn't visited yet. Quite a feat since there are hundreds if not thousands of buildings in the city. We looked in floor after floor, visited room after room, believe me when I say it got really awkward asking around... But we persisted until we got to the Penthouse on the fiftieth floor of the hotel.

I knocked on the door, by this time I was completely sure that all of our searching would be in vain.

"Hello?" A man said with a think German accent, slouching, and wearing a black goth looking outfit, and had a scar going over his eye patch poking his head out the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm looking for this girl named Isabella, I was wondering if you've seen her?"

"Isabella... Isabella... Is her last name Garcia-Shapiro?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is, but how do you know that," I ask squinting my eyes.

"Ah well come on in, my nemesis is here also, so I can talk to all of you at once about it," The man said. "Oh, whats your name by the way?"

"I'm Phineas, and these are my twin friends Lucas and Lily," I said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet ya," the man said. "My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends just call me... I've just gotten in such a funk..." Doofenshmirtz said.

* * *

><p>"Perry?" I ask. "What are you doing here all the way in Cadiz?" I ran over to Perry. (<strong>Perry was in normal platypus mode<strong>)

"Hm? Is every platypus named Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"In a perfect world," I said. "Yes."

"Good, because this isn't a perfect world," Doofenshmirtz said with a grin. "He's a secret agent. And believe me, I know, I fight him everyday." Doofenshmirtz went over to a lever and pulled on it and as a result, a cage fell from the ceiling and landed over us. So now, me, Perry, Lucas, and Lily were all trapped in a cage, and I didn't believe him on the Perry being a secret agent thing.

"I don't believe you on Perry being a secret agent," I said. "He's just a platypus, he doesn't do much."

"Oh, this is rich, I see where this is going," Doofenshmirtz said laughing with glee. "He's a secret agent, he's using you as a cover story. Either way Phineas Flynn, there is a reason I asked you to come here to Cadiz, you see, I need you to give me the key, so I read your blueprints and use your robot army to take over the entire world."

"Uh," I said confused. "First of all, what key, secondly, why would I give you a key that would lead us to our own doom, and thirdly, what makes you think that you can even decipher our blueprints? My brother and I code the blueprints anyway?"

"Well, you will do what I say, and you will decipher them for me," Doofenshmirtz said. "Because if you don't..." Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote out of his lab coat pocket and pushed the single button on it. Two doors swung open and a chair came rolling out. That chair, had Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in it, still blindfolded, gagged, and tied to the chair.

"Isabella!" I shout at the same time Lucas and Lily shouted her name as well. "Let her go!" I demand.

"Do what I ask of you and I'll guarantee her safety," Doofenshmirtz said delivering his ultimatum. "Or else she gets it."

"But, like I said, I don't even know what key you're talking about," I pointed out, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Maybe this will help you," Doofenshmirtz said pulling out a type of gun and pointed it straight at me and pulled the trigger. I saw a bright flash of green light hit me, knocking me back against the far side of the cage and knocking me unconscious. Well, it wasn't true unconsciousness, it was more like I looked unconscious while everything that I had ever forgotten flashed through my mind, burning it in my brain so that it wouldn't be forgotten anymore.

I woke up from reliving everything I've forgotten and stood up shakily.

"Whoa Phineas," Lily said leaning me against her shoulder. "What happened? You were unconscious for like ten minutes."

"I was reliving everything that I've ever forgotten," I said. "And apparently Isabella is in love with me."

Lucas facepalmed so hard that he almost knocked himself unconscious.

"What?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Was that seriously the first thing you had to comment on?" Lily asked.

"Well, it was one of the highlights of my memory recall," I pointed out. "And now I know what key he's talking about. But I don't have it anymore."

"Well, what did you do with it?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I gave it back to Perry..." I said. "Wow, and Perry, he's right, you are a secret agent." Perry jumped on two feet and put on a fedora and shimmied through the bars.

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry pulled at the locket at his neck and held it out for everyone to see. "Yeah, that's what I need, now hand it over and nobody gets hurt."

"Perry?" I ask.

Perry looks at me, bits his lip, and tosses his locket to Doofenshmirtz. "Good," Doofenshmirtz says. He releases the cage and goes over to his machine and inserts the locket into the machine where all these blueprints began coming up. "Now decipher these blueprints."

"Release Isabella first," I demand.

"Fine," Doofenshmirtz said before clapping his hand and all the binds and blindfolds untied themselves from Isabella. Isabella removed the gag that was keeping her from saying anything and ran straight for me, jumping and knocking me to the floor while she was still hugging me. "Now decipher the blueprints."

I pulled a metal box out from my backpack and tossed it to Doofenshmirtz before.

Doofenshmirtz grabbed Isabella and pulled her back towards him. "You're not done yet."

"What? But I gave you what you wanted," I argued. "Now let her go. Perry?" Perry nodded, jumped up, and kicked the stuff out of Doofenshmirtz's hand, tossed them to me, and kicked Doof in the face, he kept his grip on Isabella, even when he fell right over the edge of his balcony, plummeting to his doom fifty stories below.

Isabella twisted out of Doofenshmirtz's grip and kicked away from him.

"ISABELLA!" I shout before jumping off after her.

* * *

><p>I feel maybe twenty stories before I had caught up to Isabella who was trying to flatten herself out so that she wouldn't be falling as quickly.<p>

I caught up to her, grabbed her by the waste, and pulled my parachute cord as quickly as possible, feeling the expected jerk as the parachute slowed us down tremendously with only five stories left before we would've hit the concrete with enough power to go six feet into the pavement before stopping.

* * *

><p>Perry meanwhile hit the self destruct button and grabbed the memory recall ray hand gun and put it in reverse which takes away a persons memory. He shot both Lily and Lucas, knocking them out before going over to the balcony and watching me grab Isabella and pull the parachute cord I had installed into my backpack as we glided down to the street below and this Doofenshmirtz exploded into nothing.<p>

Perry took two well aimed shots and I remember hitting the pavement before falling into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

><p>"Isabella?" I ask waking up on the couch of our room on our cruise ship, dawn just breaking on the horizon outside the porthole window. "You haven't ordered breakfast yet?"<p>

"Phineas?" Isabella asks me. "What are we doing sleeping in the living room? Funny, I don't remember falling asleep here, or even what we did yesterday..."

"Yeah," I said. "Me neither. Maybe Lucas and Lily know? Wanna go ask them?"

"Sure," Isabella replied. Instead of going to the front door, she went over to the phone. I looked at her thinking that she was calling their room number. "Hello? Room service, yeah, it's me. Uh-huh. The usual, in ten minutes? Thanks."

"What?" I ask.

"We're eating breakfast first Phineas," Isabella declared.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later we were putting our bowls back on the tray and leaving it in the hallway for the staff to come collect later as we ran towards Lucas and Lily.<p>

"Hey guys," I say as they open the door. "You busy?"

"Nah," Lucas said.

"Come on in," Lily replied shortly after Lucas. Lucas held the door open as we walked in and noticed that unlike our room which was pretty neat and organized, their room was all messy and jumbled, plus there was breakfast still on the table.

"So," I begin. "Isabella and I can't seem to figure out why we woke up in our living room or what we even did yesterday... Do you remember what we did yesterday?"

"No," Lily responded, cutting off Lucas. Lucas raised an eyebrow at his twin. Lily shrugged. "We were wondering the same thing."

"Alrighty then," I said. I turned to Isabella. "Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I can't believe I wrote a chapter this long without any songs to supplement it.<strong>

**But, I guess it was just that epic of a chapter...**

**You know, I thought I'd get more reviews to my other chapter, but I guess that it might've been Hurricane Irene and all the blackouts.**

**But still, I'm aiming for my goal of 100 reviews to be able to post my ULTIMATE CHAPTER!"**

**So until then...**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna respond to my reviewers for those who reviewed.<strong>

**thewolfstar  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 8<strong>

more!

**:P  
><strong>

**.**

Stinkfly3  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 8<p>

Thanks! (Also, I want to let you know that I'm a GIRL, not a boy.)

**The profile picture really says otherwise... But sorry anyways. XD**

**.**

****sistergrimm97  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 8<strong>**

This chapters a total 8, they should sing don't go breaking my heart from glee cover, don't stop believing too, Uh itd be cool if doofenshmirtz made a invisible inator so he could be invisible and steal stuff, they should go into Cadiz and phineas should totally have to save isabella or something from like a fall or an oncoming car just cuz then it's dramatic and I rlly liked it! :)

**Okay then. How did it turn out? I think I could've described it more, but I think that if I did, then I would start repeating myself.**

**.**

Midnight4568  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 8<p>

epicness! i read "the story beyond the portal" and added that to my story alerts, too. u and stinkfly make a great author team.  
>just a pointer: the carnival competition instructions tended to have "shall" in every single number. maybe u could use synonyms for a few of them?<br>also, no offense, but i kind of skipped over the perry and doof parts in this chapter.  
>i can't wait until u write the next chapter!<p>

**Thanks. I know, I tried to make it sound formal, and 'shall' was the only thing I thought I could use to make it sound that way. NO YOU NEED TO READ THE PERRY VS DOOR BECAUSE IT IS A MAJOR PART OF THE STORYLINE NOW! Well, your waiting is now over, now you have to wait for the next chapter :P**

**.**

****transformers fan 53  
>2011-08-27 . chapter 8<strong>**

poor agnent p he always gets the crummy jobs.

**Poor Isabella... I think I'm more worried about Isabella and Phineas than Agent P...**

**.**

****Phineas Jr  
>2011-08-27 . chapter 8 <strong>**

Make them French kiss in the next chapter

**No. Well. Maybe. I don't know. It would need to be in my ULTIMATE CHAPTER! And I don't know if it'll be my next chapter or when that'll be. But I'll consider it. Besides, they're like ten, and haven't had a romantic relationship, so I don't think that it would be appropriate, maybe at the end of the cruise?**

**.**

Pikatwig  
>2011-08-28 . chapter 8<p>

Will, you ever us my idea, but if you do at the end make Phineas and Isabella (With their friends) sing "I keep my secrets" by "Kicking Daisies" Good luck with future fan-fics and make another Phinbella one, if you don't use my idea, I'll just do it later, will you review it? Thanks in advanced.

****Yeah, I PM'd you about that already.****

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT <em>I <em>CAN POST MY _ULTIMATE CHAPTER!_**

**Review any way you want.**

**Just help me get to 100!  
><strong>


	10. Ultimate Chapter!

It's A Wild Cruise Ride

The Ultimate Chapter!

**Alright folks, as promised. I have 100 reviews for this story. So in celebration. I hereby present to you all, this. THE ULTIMATE CHAPTER!**

**I know that this is going to be a big deal, so I'm actually eating popcorn while I'm typing this!**

**So here is how I wrote this chapter for anyone who is interested. I sat down, got my fingers positioned on my keyboard, imagined what I wanted this chapter to look like, then I just started typing what I imagined. So if it is great, I blame my imagination, if it is terrible, I blame my imagination. But this is the same imagination that got me 103 reviews, so I'm not complaining either way. **

**I re-present to you. THE DISCLAIMERINATOR! I'm re-presenting this inator to you because I feel like I should. No questions asked.**

**Disclaimer made by the Disclaimerinator: **_**Myron Greenleaf does not in any: way, shape, or form, own anything including characters (with the exception of Lucas and Lily), any originally thought of ideas by other fanfiction writers or Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, or songs written in this fanfiction story. All copyrights go to their respective owners.**_

***cricket* *cricket* Wow. That was a long disclaimer. I'm glad I didn't have to write all that out…**

**Yeah, I had a review by a certain person saying that I need to write in more detail, so seeing as that this is the _ultimate_ chapter, I plan to put the most detail I'll probably ever do in this story right here. :)  
><strong>

**ONTO THE **_**ULTIMATE **_**CHAPTER!**

**A Norm-Bot comes up wearing an apron and a tray. "It's muffin time sir."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Begin Transmission:<p>

Hello, Phineas Flynn here, with my new girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. We are here to tell you how we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We are recording this so if we ever want to tell our grandchildren how we became a couple, we will just play them this. But where to begin... OH! I know...

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

I woke up in my room on board the swaying Cruise boat that I've been more or less living on for about a week and a half. So far, we'd gone from New York City to London, to Bordeaux, to Cadiz. Which reminds me, I still don't remember what happened when the boat docked in Cadiz. But, it was too late to go re-explore the city. We'd left the city yesterday and with the current and winds finally in our favor, the ship picked up speed and we practically glided from Cadiz around the Iberian Peninsula towards Marseille.

I had spent much of my own thoughts trying in vain to remember what had happened so far on this trip that I couldn't remember. So, I'm trying to figure out what happened in Cadiz. And I'm pretty sure that people say that we had entered Paris while up in the English Channel, but I don't remember any of it at all. All I remember is preparing to go into Paris, and getting a reward for winning a contest. But I don't remember anything in between that.

But back to my room. I just decided to stay in bed for a few seconds and stare out the porthole that was in the side of the wall, two inches above the waves that are painted on my wall. _So. _I started using my brain to get it fired up for the day. _If the walls are nine feet high, and the waves painted on the wall are three feet high, then that means that the porthole must be around the four foot mark._ I mentally applauded myself on my quick calculations. I then decided I've kept Isabella waiting long enough.

I tore off, not literally, the blue sheets that made up the dressings of the bed, refolded them neatly so that the bed was already made, ran over to my suitcase and got out my signature orange and white striped t-shirt, new jean shorts, and an undergarment. I changed out of my orange pj's and threw them messily into my suitcase, and threw on my signature look and checked myself in the mirror before walking out my sea green door into our living room.

"Morning Isabella," I said merrily while walking over to the tray of food that is brought every morning at Isabella's call. I looked over today's options for a breakfast, an orange, a green apple, a banana, frosted flakes cereal, 2% milk... don't ask on how I know it is 2% milk, a couple chocolate coated granola bars, or an egg and cheese omelet. "Geez, did you go overboard on breakfast ordering this morning?"

"Nah," Isabella disagreed. "I was just hungry today." Isabella got up and began loading up her bowl with another serving of cereal and her plate with another couple chocolate coated granola bars. **(Remember in Cadiz that they hadn't eaten anything, Phineas skipped breakfast and went straight to looking for Isabella. Isabella was never fed anything, so they are both a little hungry, hence the big breakfast.)**

"Well the hungry part was obvious," I noted. I got my plate and took the omelet and dug in once I got to the couch.

It took a little more than half an hour for us to finish off the large meal. I held open the door for Isabella as she wheeled the trolley out of the room and left it where we usually did, where you know what happens already.

I decided to not follow Isabella as she went to hang out with Lucas and Lily for the day. Instead I went to the inventors symposium store where I glanced around at anything and everything. They had everything you needed to build anything. I wondered what I wanted to build when I began remembering. I didn't remember several parts of this cruise, or that one day..._ Phineas_ I thought to myself. _I know what I'm gonna do today_.

* * *

><p>It took relatively little time after that in order to get everything I needed. I had spent maybe $300 of my $2000 allowance. Leaving me with roughly $1600. I had spent around $100 on stuff from the various ports we entered.<p>

I got to work on the top deck (**still don't know what that is called**) and began building my machine. I was kind of sad that Ferb wasn't here to work on it with me, but I was also kind of happy trying to think of the end results of this.

It took me roughly three hours to work on it and complete it myself. It looks like a square box on four legs with a hollow tube on one end, and a keyboard on the other. Also by the keyboard was a cup holder. I had painted it a sea blue in honor of being out at sea.

Of course Isabella decided to bring Lucas and Lily just as I finished.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said in a dreamy sort of voice, like she was day dreaming about something while half-consciously talking to me. "What'cha doin'?"

"Impeccable timing Isabella," I noted with approval. "So you remember those days that no matter how hard you try, you just can't remember it?" All three of them nodded. Isabella seemed to have snapped out of whatever she was daydreaming about. "Well, I built a machine that can make you remember anything you've ever forgotten."

"That sounds cool," Lucas said. Lily nodded her head.

"Great," I said. "I knew you guys would like it. So ladies first, you two can battle it out to see who goes first."

"Lily," Isabella said immediately. Lily nodded and went to stand where I motioned for her to stand. I pushed several buttons and a beam of light hit Lily.

Her pupils slowly adjusted back to normal from the bright flash that she had forced her eyes to endure.

"So," Lucas asked going up to his sister. "How do you feel sis?"

"I just remembered that you owe me like fifty dollars Lucas," Lily accused.

"Hehe," Lucas laughed nervously. "Right, I'll pay you back when we get home."

"Uh-huh," Lily said not believing him. "Alright Lucas, your turn."

Lucas went up to where Lily was standing and braced himself. I pushed the buttons again and another bright flash appeared. Lucas staggered back a little and his eyes slowly readjusted. "HEY! LILY! YOU LITTLE SNEAK! GIVE ME BACK MY BASEBALL STUFF!" **(Ah, sibling rivalry. They love each other, but they're still siblings, which says a lot.)**

Lily facepalmed herself thinking that Lucas would've left it alone the moment he remembered in favor of something bigger. "As soon as you pay me back my fifty dollars."

"Fine," Lucas replied.

"Cool, Isabella you want to go next?" I asked.

"Okay," Isabella said while walking over to where the twins stood and took a step back from the machine.

"Smart," I said as I pressed the same sequence again and fired off the machine. Another bright flash signaled that it had worked again.

Isabella was about to open her mouth when she slapper her hand over it really quickly to keep herself from saying anything. Lily and Lucas looked slightly disappointed. They were obviously hoping for something hilarious to come out that she'd forgotten.

"Alright, my turn," I announced. I started pressing random buttons and gave myself a thirty second countdown timer before the machine would activate itself and fire off another burst of light. I ran over to where Isabella was standing and took another step back, which put me right at the pools edge.

"So, what do you think Phineas is going to remember first that he is going to say?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Isabella admitted. "It really could be anything. I mean, there is a HUGE amount of things that go through his brain, and he doesn't remember all of it." *flash* collapse* *splash*

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted. I faded slowly into unconsciousness. As I fell into the pool.

* * *

><p>Hello, Isabella here. So, Phineas fell into a pool, well, right now he is going to the bathroom, so I'll tell you what happened from my point of view until he gets back to tell you all from his point of view again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Point of View:<strong>

I had dived into the pool after Phineas, pulled him up to the surface, and with Lucas and Lily's help, dragged him out of the water. I got out, and helped the two of them bring an unconscious Phineas back to our room. I took several towels. One for me, and four for Phineas and to put underneath him so the couch doesn't get soaked.

"I wonder if I can kiss him while he is still asleep," I asked out loud to Lucas and Lily who were muffling laughter at my comment.

"Go ahead," Lucas said mischievously. Lily smacked him on the back of his head with her hand.

"You really shouldn't take advantage of him like that Isabella," Lily said more wisely. "But if you think it might help him wake up, I'm all for it."

"Alright," I said. "Here goes nothing." I went up to Phineas, knelt down beside him, and slowly gave him a kiss. I saw in my peripheral vision, Lucas and Lily's jaws dropped open. My guess is that they didn't believe I would do it. I pulled back and put my head against his chest to see if I could hear his heart beating.

Phineas then choked up water and spit it out. It went pretty far. Right into Lucas' face. Lily fell to the floor laughing. **(Don't ask, it was funny to put that in and I know usually someone would've drowned by this point, but it was only a little bit of water, so I don't believe he would've drowned yet.)**

"So how many times does that make you've kissed me?" Phineas asked as he slowly got up into a sitting position.

"I don't know," I said grinning. "Three now?"

* * *

><p>ISABELLA! You continued the story without telling me? Alright. Where did you leave off? Oh there? Alright. Now let's see...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

"Yeah, that would be my guess too," I said as I wrapped a spare towel around me and laid back down.**  
><strong>

"So what did you remember?" Lily asked curiously after regaining her composure.

"Isabella is in love with me," I began listing. "Perry is a secret agent, Isabella was kidnapped." I then went into explaining that day that Lucas and Lily weren't there. Paris and the events in the other dimension.

"Wow," was all Lucas could say after hearing everything I've done that I've ever forgotten.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Wow."

"And now," I said getting up. "I want to change out of these soggy clothes." I got to my feet, and walked into my room with a towel around me. I managed to get out of my soggy clothes, dry off with a towel, and put on some clean dry clothes. I had put my suitcase in front of the heater, so the heater warmed up my clothes so it felt like I was putting on clothes that had just come out of the dryer.

I put on a spare pair of shoes and put my other soaked shoes in front of the heater to start drying out. I threw the towels in the laundry bin and walked out of my room once again. The only thing still wet was my hair, but even that was being closed to being completely dry.

"So now what?" I asked yawning.

"Well," Isabella began. "We can always set up a live video chat with home."

"Oh yeah," I said blushing. "I completely hung up on them last time they called."

"When did they call?" Isabella asked.

"During the Cadiz fiasco," I replied.

"Oh," Isabella said. "Well come on! Let's not waste a moment."

"Yeah," I said with enthusiasm. "Lucas, go the inventors symposium store and get this stuff for us." I handed him a note. "Lily, go online and see if you can't find a satellite signal that goes to this ship. Isabella, help me clear off this table." Everyone got to work preparing for the video conference.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, we were all set to go.<p>

"You know," Isabella wondered out loud. "How does it take so short of a time to do this stuff?"

"Easy," I explain. "We defy all logic and quantum physics."

"How is that easy to understand?" Lily asks.

"You need to be around me for a long time to understand," I say quickly. "Now to dial home."

I turn to the machine. Isabella closed the blinds while Lily turns off all the lights and closes all the doors. The machine was about three feet by three feet in a circular bottom, it was shaped like a cone and at the top was a small sphere of glass. I pulled out my phone and hooked it up to the blue-tooth which connected the phone and the machine.

"So if all goes well," I said. "We can see them while they can see us and what we are touching, nothing else though. "So like, they'll see the floor, any furniture we are sitting in, but they won't see things like outside the window or the walls."

"Cool," Isabella said. "Now lets get this going!" I nodded and started dialing the number for home. In a few seconds we could see my mom picking up the phone and dropping it in surprise at seeing us in the kitchen.

"Phineas?" she asked.

"Hey mom," I said waving. "Pretty cool huh?"

Linda fainted... Ferb and Candace came running into the room to see what had happened. Ferb understood what I had done immediately and went to the kitchen phone and putting it on speaker. Then he turned and waved.

"Lily, Lucas, meet my step-brother Ferb. Ferb, the twins Lily and Lucas," I introduce. "Oh, hi Candace!"

Candace sits down in a chair. "CAN'T YOU EVER BE NORMAL? IS IT TOO HARD TO JUST CALL ON A REGULAR PHONE OR USE YOUR COMPUTERS VIDEO CHAT?"

Everyone stared at Candace.

"Well I could," I said grinning. "But this was much more fun to make." Ferb nodded at Candace as well. I saw my dad walk in at that point.

"What's all the commotion going on about?" he asked. That was when he had noticed us. "Whoa, now that is impressive."

"Hi dad," I said waving.

"Uh," Isabella said. "Mr. Fletcher, is it possible you could get my mom in this call also?"

"Hm? Oh hello Isabella," he said. "I'll go get her at once." Lawrence walked out of the screen. We heard the front door open and close.

"So Ferb," I said. "What have I missed?"

Ferb pointed to a huge stack of books.

"Ah, reading. Anything interesting?" I ask.

Ferb kept pointing at the books.

"Ah, all of them?" I ask curiously.

Ferb puts his hand down and nods.

Why doesn't Ferb talk?" Lily asked.

"Ferb? He is more of a man of action," I explain to the twins.

Ferb cocks his head to the side.

"We've been great so far," I said. I then went into a short explanation of what has happened so far.

A few minutes after that, we heard a "Hello mija."

Everyone turned to see my dad with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro walk in on the conversation. Mom was waking up from fainting.

"Am I crazy, or is Phineas, Isabella, and two other children I don't know in the living room?" Linda asked.

"The ladder," Ferb says.

"I believe that they call it hologram calling," Candace says.

I nod. "It isn't the latest in technology, but I like it."

"Alright Phineas, so how is your trip going?" Lawrence asked butting in on the conversation so Linda wouldn't faint again.

"Great," I said. "I found out Isabella is in love with me, oh, and these are Lucas and Lily, the friends I told you about shortly before entering Cadiz..."

"Oh right, hello," Lawrence said. Ferb waved.

"Hi," Candace said. "Mom, can I leave, Jeremy is about to come pick me up."

"Honey? Can't it wait? Your brother is sitting down to talk to us for the first time in a week and a half," Linda said.

"Fine," Candace said.

"So what's been happening since we left?" Isabella asks eagerly. I hear a bing sound. I look at my phone and see an email from Ferb had popped up. I quickly read it out loud.

"Not much, Fireside Girls got twenty new patches, I've read fifteen books, Candace has gone on five dates with Jeremy, Mom and Dad have done two antique symposiums, and Isabella's mom hasn't done much that is noteworthy..." I said. "Really?"

Ferb gives a thumbs up.

I looked around, mom and dad were having a lengthy discussion. Isabella and her mom were in a discussion, Lily and Lucas were talking together. I was talking to Ferb, and Candace was probably texting a couple of her friends.

"So what's been going on with the others? Buford, Baljeet?" I ask.

"Same old," Ferb replied.

"Alright Phineas," Linda said. "Your father and I have to head to the antique shop now, bye."

"Alright, bye," I said waving to them before they left visual range.

"You don't mind if I take my leave also do you?" Candace asked.

"Not at all sis," I say waving bye to her as she too left the screen. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had left with my parents so all that was left was Ferb who waved bye before ending the call.

"Well that was an unusual call," Isabella noted. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well, there is a chess tournament," Lucas said reading today's schedule. "How well do you know your partner competition,-"

"I like that one," Isabella said. "Phineas, want to enter with me?"

"Sure," I said. There was something in my stomach that I just couldn't figure out. I knew that Isabella loved me, but do I love her back? I don't know. I'll figure it out later.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME TO THE 'HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW YOUR PARTNER CONTEST?" The announcer shouted into the microphone. "IN THIS CONTEST YOU WILL BE ASKED THREE QUESTIONS ABOUT YOUR PARTNER! THE COUPLE WHO GET THE MOST RIGHT ANSWERS WIN! IF BOTH PARTNERS GET A QUESTION WRONG, THEY'RE OUT OF THE COMPETITION! IN THE EVENT OF A TIE, THREE NEW QUESTIONS WILL BE ASKED."<p>

"Lets meet our four groups," The other announcer said into the mic. "Lucas and Lily, Isabella and Phineas, Emily and Carter, Katherine and Andy!" Everyone waved. "Now, onto the first question. What is your partners favorite color? Everyone write your answer down on the paper signs we give you. We will start with Lucas and Lily."

"Green," the responded at the same time. They both smiled, held up signs that they wrote their answers on before hand and they were both green.

"Go figure," the announcer said. "They're twins. They would know. Isabella? Phineas?"

"Isabella's favorite color I would have to guess, Pink?" I said jokingly. "Nah, I don't need to guess."

"Phineas's favorite color is orange?" Isabella guessed.

We held up our sings. I looked at Isabella's sign. _Pink. _"Called it."

Isabella looked at my sign. _Orange_. "We are good!"

"Hm, why am I not surprised?" The announcer asked nobody in particular? "Emily and Carter?"

"Red?" Emily asked.

"Blue?" Carter asked.

Both held up their signs. Emily wrote _sea green,_ Carter wrote_ beige_.

"Really?" Emily asked. "Beige?"

"What? It's an original color!" Carter defender himself.

The announcer facepalms himself. "Katherine and Andy!"

Katherine thought for a moment. "Peach?"

"Raspberry Red?" Andy asked.

Katherine had written _Raspberry red. _Andy had written _Peachy Yellow._

"What the heck is Peachy Yellow?" The announcer asked. "Never mind, so Emily and Carter both got them wrong, so they are eliminated." Emily and Carter walked off the stage bickering about what the best color is.

"Now for the next question, the first announcer said. "What is your partners catch phrase? Lucas, Lily?"

"You have a catch phrase?" Lucas asked. Lily held up her sign. _You have a catch phrase?_ "Wow, I did _not _see that coming. Anyway, what's my catch phrase?"

"Ow," Lily smirked.

"Ow is not my catch phrase!" Lucas said frowning.

"Yes it is," Lily responded.

"Prove it," Lucas challenged. Lily smacked him hard on his head. "OW!"

"Gotcha," Lily smirked again.

"Fine," Lucas said holding up his sign which indeed said_ Ow._

The announcer started laughing. "Wow, alright, Phineas, Isabella you're up!"

"Isabella's catch phrase is What'cha Doin'," I said. "Or in some cases, Hey Phineas, What'cha Doin'."

Isabella held up her sign: _What'cha Doin'?, and Hey Phineas, What'cha Doin'?"_

"Wow, she has two and Phineas got them perfectly," The announcer said. "So what is Phineas's catch phrase Isabella?"

"I know what we're gonna do today," Isabella said. "He has two, but they both mean the same thing."

I held up my sign: _I know what we're gonna do today!  
><em>

"I just got them backwards, do I still get full credit?" Isabella asks. The announcer nods. "Great, thanks."

"And Katherine and Andy."

Katherine rolls her eyes. "I give." She gets up.

"Me too," Andy answers.

"Wait, before you leave, what are your answers?" The announcer asks.

Andy held up his sign. _I give._

Katherine held up her sign. _Me too._

"Well, you both can stay in for another round if you want, or you can quit here and now," the announcer offers.

"I'm outta here," Katherine says. Andy nods his head and both walk off the stage.

"Well, I thought that they would stay," the announcer says.

"NOW ONTO THE THIRD QUESTION!" The second announcer announces. "Now that there are only two groups left, if even one person gets their answer wrong, both of them are out! But if both groups lose, then they both play another round. So the question issssssss." The announcer puts his hand in a jar to randomly select his last question. "What is your partners biggest goal at the moment, not a life long goal, but you know, one of those day by day goals? Lucas and Lily, you are up first."

"Baseball player," Lily said. Lucas nodded and held up his sign. _Baseball player._

"Lucas?" The announcer asked.

"Music?" Lucas asks. Lily smacks her forehead into the table and holds up her sign. _Dancing._

"And they are outta here. So if Phineas and Isabella can get their answers right, then they win, if they don't Lucas and Lily can come back up for the next round."

"I would have to say," Isabella said. I looked into her eyes. "He is trying to make everyone happy by seizing the day."

I held up my sign. _Make everyone happy by seizing the day!_

"Very good Isabella," I complimented her. She looked like she was day dreaming.

"Phineas?" The announcer asked.

I held up one finger and contemplated it very hard. _What is Isabella's biggest goal on a day by day basis? It isn't Fireside Girls and getting all the patches, because that is a long term goal. But what is it? I doubt she does many sports that is her biggest goal. Music, I doubt, she likes it, but I don't think it is her passion, besides, that is a long term goal. _Then it hit me.

"I know what it is," I said smiling.

"Oh, please enlighten us Phineas," The announcer said. Everyone leaned in to hear the answer.

This was the one that decided the game. I had to have chosen the right option. "She wants to make me her boyfriend." Everyone gasps dramatically.

Isabella smiled and fainted.

"Isabella?" I ask. I held up her sign for her. _Make Phineas my boyfriend._

"AND THAT ENDS IT!" Both announcers shout at the same time. "Phineas and his fainted partner Isabella win!"

"Isabella?" I ask ignoring the two announcers entirely. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Isabella said getting back to her feet.

"Isabella? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask smiling. I had finally figured it out. I did love Isabella back, and it took an entire day of drama to make it happen.

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Isabella squealed before glomping me and giving me the biggest kiss ever. Everyone in the audience cheered for us.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but here is your trophy," The first announcer said. Lily went up to him and smacked him hard on the head. "OW!"

"See Lucas, it is his catch phrase also!" Lily said. "And you, don't interrupt a good moment."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty nicely. Everything had changed once Isabella and I became boyfriend and girlfriend.<p>

I would tell you what we all did, but in the end, I must say. This is Phineas Flynn signing off for the night. My girlfriend and I have a busy night tonight, so I'd rather not keep her waiting too long.

Oh and remember. Carpe Diem!

End Transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?<strong>

**Now to answer some reviews from chapter 9 I think it was?**

**MidnightMoonshyne  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<strong>

That's the best chapter I've read so far my friend! Btw, I love how the first thing Phineas say after getting his memories back is: "Appearantly, Isabella's in love with me..." I'm like LOL classic Phinny!

**Yeah, that was fun writing out.**

**.**

**Grantholomew  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<strong>

You obtained +1 reviews!

And awesome job!

**Thanks!**

**.**

sistergrimm97  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<p>

Idk whether to kick your ass or be flattered. 0_o So i'll just say... Thanks, but could you please put a link to my story too? :) if that's rude than sorry :( LOL but great chapterr! :D

**Please don't kick my ass, I'd like it UN-kicked please**

**.**

thewolfstar  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<p>

hehehe :P again, more. i loove this.

**I know you love this. If you didn't you probably wouldn't be reviewing!**

**.**

SteadyEddieNewkumet  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<p>

i must say havingthe songs in the story was kinda annoying

**Aw, I liked the songs though!**

**.**

StellaMarris  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<p>

My other review to the previous chapter is the same for this one, so yeah. YAY! no songs in this one! But, yeah, basically the samething. So, if you're going to reply, everything applies.

-StellaMarris

**Yeah, we've talked about this already. But I did put much more detail in this one!**

**.**

Midnight4568  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<p>

96th review! u only need 4 more till u can post ur ultimate chapter! this was a great chapter, btw! it's kind of like a combination of sistergrimm's story and the movie.

**Yeah, I know about the combination. I sort of put them together because I was reading sistergrimm's story before I wrote it and I was listening to the movie while typing chapter 9 out.**

**.**

transformers fan 53  
>2011-08-30 . chapter 9<p>

so agnet p erased their memorys then

**Yes, the four of them had seen Perry as Agent P, and he knew that the O.W.C.A. wouldn't approve of using another amnesiainator against them. So he had to if he wanted to stay with the Flynn-Fletchers.**

**.**

Akuma Sumizome  
>2011-08-31 . chapter 9<p>

STOP ERASING THEIR MEMORY :(

**No! Jk, alright, fine.**

**.**

****Stinkfly3  
>2011-09-01 . chapter 9<strong>**

What are the other locations?

**Read Chapter 2, it lists most of the cities that the cruise will travel to.**

**.**

**** Pikatwig  
>2011-09-01 . chapter 9<strong>**

Your response to me in chapter 9, the review was typed before you IMed me. But at any rate, Still lovin this story.

****ANYWAY! Thanks for still liking it!****

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this concludes the end of THE <em>ULTIMATE <em>CHAPTER!**

**Why do I call it the ultimate chapter you may ask? Well, it took the ultimate amount of time to write and edit!**

**SO IF YOU HAVE READ THIS! YOU WILL REVIEW IT! OR I WILL CURSE YOU!**

**Review like this:**

**1. 1 - 10 how you like this chapter.**

**2. Your favorite character either mentioned or otherwise interacted in this chapter.**

**3. What you want them to do in Marseille**

**4. What Dr. D and Perry should fight over in Marseille.**

**5. Your regular comments in this area. (Optional!)  
><strong>


	11. Quacking Marseille

It's A Wild Cruise Ride!

Chapter 11:

**A/N: FOR THE RECORD: THEY ARE TEN! It is implied. Not actually said. But whatever.**

**Sorry for not updating this in along time. I've been busy with other fanfic's and homework...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to say it anymore. But I'll do it anyway: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. And if Perry loses his cover, his be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we all know that we don't want that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

I woke up to the fog horn making a quacking noise. Now I know what you're thinking. A quacking noise? As in... The sound a duck makes? Yep! That would be a quacking noise. I stood up, got out of bed, not bothering to put the sheets back into a 'made bed' position. I just walked out of my room rubbing my eyes to find Isabella, Lily, and Lucas sitting in the living room talking.

"Alright Lucas," I said. "What did you do to the fog horn?"

"You aren't the first to blame me you know," Lucas said. "Lily woke up to that as well as shouted 'LUCAS! DID YOU MAKE THE FOG HORN GO QUACK!" Lucas was laughing at this point. "And the answer is still no if you are wondering."

"Yeah, then I came out of my room after getting ready, opened the door, found the twins, and the first thing I asked them was if Lucas had made the fog horn go quack," Isabella said bringing me a bowl of cereal. I thanked her. "Answer was still no."

"I see," I said, walking over to the trolley where I promptly picked up a spoon and dipped it into the cereal Isabella had given me. "So, if Lucas hasn't changed it... Then who did?"

"We plan to find out once we're in Marseille," Isabella said. "So, whenever you want to get dressed out of your pj's and into your day clothes, finish your cereal, and we are allowed to go ashore, we'll get started."

I didn't even bother looking down to see that I was still in my pj's. I remember not changing out in favor of a quick fix to who had made the fog horn quack. I finished my cereal quickly and rushed back into my room, got dressed, through my PJ's on a small rack I had assembled the day earlier and raced out of the room.

Isabella was waiting for me at the door with Lily and Lucas already outside, laughing about something. Most likely the quacking noise.

We walked up onto the sky deck, **(Thank you Midnight4568)** and we saw that we were more than an hour away from when we'd be allowed into the city. We walked over to a bench to sit and wait, talking all the while.

"Hey Phineas," Lucas said. "Wanna play me at chess? I've gotten pretty good at it myself."

"Sure," I said absentmindedly. I was talking with Isabella at the same time. "So, if the quacking noise was in the fog horn, then the person who did it is either on board, or in Marseille."

Lucas set up the board, and choose white for himself. About two dozen people came and saw the small match. It wasn't even a match. I wasn't paying attention to it.

As the rules of chess state, white moves first, so in this case... Lucas moves first.

Lucas: F3

"I don't think that the person who did it was on board though..." Isabella said.

Phineas: E5

"It's a fair bet," I replied.

G4

"Can you two stop chatting for a while so I can beat Phineas?" Lucas asked.

"LUCAS!" Lily said slapping him on the head.

QH4++

"Checkmate," I said. "We're done..." I turned away from the chessboard just as Lucas was scanning the board for a way to not be in checkmate. I had beaten him with the two move checkmate.

"OH COME ON!" Lucas said finally. "I practiced so hard, and this happens. A two move checkmate."

"Oh come on Lucas!" Lily said. "Can't you see Phineas has other things on his mind than chess?"

"Well yeah," Lucas said, still obviously mad. "Fine..."

"So, where do you guys wanna start once we get into the city?" I ask turning around again.

"I don't know," Lily said. "What's in Marseille?"

"Dunno," I admitted. "Oh wait... I just remembered I still have this..." I pulled out the cell phone I made for Candace the day she broke her phone again..."

"What does it do?" Lily asked. She was obviously well aware that whatever I do, it isn't normal.

"Many different things," I said. "One of my favorite was the transporter app. It allows you to go anywhere on the planet. Maybe a demonstration. Isabella?"

"You got it!" Isabella said before running over to the far side of the ship.

"Go to: Isabella," I said.

_Isabella Located_ I transported all the way to Isabella.

"Go to: Lily and Lucas," I said grabbing hold of Isabella's hand.

_Lily and Lucas Located_ We both returned intact.

"Good, it allows us to go together if we're holding hands," I said. "Now, everyone hold hands, we're not waiting to have to go into Marseille."

Together, using the transportation app, the four of us moved into Marseille. Prepared to have another awesome day.

* * *

><p><strong>Doof vs. Perry Subplot:<strong>

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said while looking sick and lying in bed. Perry sat down with a bowl of chicken soup. Doofenshmirtz started coughing really badly. "Here, I recorded what I was going to say yesterday, so you can just watch it on TV. It is just as good. You know, sort of like that day I was sick before..."

_Ah, Perry the Platypus. I bet you're wondering why I trapped you in a Rubber Duck! WELL TOO BAD! _Dr. D hit a button weakly on a remote where Perry was slammed through a rubber duck so he couldn't move.

"Now continue watching Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said weakly before coughing some more.

_Well Perry the Platypus, behold! THE QUACKINATOR! Now, I know what you are wondering Perry the Platypus. What on earth is a Quackinator? Well, I'll tell you... Sheesh. So pushy. Well, let me tell you. The quackinator turns any hear-able noise into a quacking noise. So, what do I plan to do? Well, I plan to hit all of Marseille with it at the same time. That way, nobody will be able to communicate and I'll be able to take control because nobody will be able to understand each other and therefore oppose me! I AM A GENIUS! Speaking of geniuses, they all take vitamins, and I'm out of mine... Which reminds me, I need more vitamins, but I don't really speak French... Oh well. What will one day of no vitamins do to me?  
><em>

Perry turned around and looked at Doofenshmirtz.

"That one sentence Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said. "That one sentence and now look at me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas POV:<strong>

"Man, I wonder what Marseille is going to be like," I said a moment after we appeared under the shade of huge towering skyscrapers.

"Something like Chicago?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Very," I replied, looking up at the skyscrapers. "Come on, lets go find that quacking noise."

"Why follow it?" Lucas asked. "I mean, there is all the things to do in Marseille, duck farms to visit and other things, and you want to follow the source of a duck sound?"

"And you just became repetitive," Lily said. "Now come on and stop complaining."

"Fine," Lucas muttered to himself, obviously still mad about the whole losing chess in two moves thing.

"You guys want to see a movie?" I ask as we approached the movie theater.

"What's on?" Isabella asked as she moved up to the list of movies.

_The Lion King - 3D  
>Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension<em> (Wait? They made a movie about us there?)  
><em>Shrek VI<br>Marley & Me Puppy Years  
>Cars VII<br>_

We stopped reading the list after that.

"You know, I'm curious as to who made that Across the Second Dimension movie..." I wonder aloud.

"Oh well, just forget it," Lucas said, earning him a slap on the head by Lily. "Ow! You know, you can cause brain damage to people doing that."

"Nah, only to under developed brains," Lily said as she continued scanning the list on her own.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you are causing me brain damage," Lucas said rubbing his head. At that, everyone but Lucas laughed; Lucas didn't get the joke. "What?"

"You just said that you had an underdeveloped brain," Lily said. "Now come on, I don't want to just stand here and insult you for the rest of the day, as fun as that would be..."

"Grr," Lucas said. "I'll be sure to get you back for that later today."

"Hey!" Lily protested. "You said it not me."

"She has a point Lucas," Isabella said. "Now come on, I think I saw a duck farm on the edge of the city."

"Who keeps a duck farm on the edge of a city?" Lucas asked reasonably. "I mean, wouldn't ducks be happier in like the countryside near a pond or something?"

"Well, let's find out!" Lily said grabbing her twin's hand and dragging him along, attracting many stares from passing pedestrians.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

"Well Perry the *cough* *cough* Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said even weaker than before. "I think that I'm too sick to do evil today..."

Perry just facepalmed himself and went to the nearby kitchen and started pulling out over twenty different cook books.

Within ten minutes, Perry was setting a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Dr. D, giving him a spoon and spoon feeding the evil doctor. He had better have a good reason to be sick next time... Or Perry was going to hurt someone, mainly Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's PoV:<strong>

"Hey look," Lily said from up ahead after more than ten minutes of silent walking. "There it is, down there. And there are SO MANY DUCKS!"

Lucas rolled his eyes as she said the last part, but end the end, he had to admit there were lots of ducks...

Take an acre of land, put a farm house, and put a duck house on it. Then on another acre, put more duck houses on it. Then on another acre, more duck houses. And so on and so forth for more than a hundred acres. Then each duck house could house more than eighty ducks. So if there are twenty duck houses on each acre of land... That's more than 160,000 ducks put together. Now, all of these ducks were enclosed behind a wooden fence that was meant to keep out wolves and foxes and keep in the ducks.

"Wow, that is a lot of ducks..." I said looking over the vast expanse of duck lands. "How do a couple of people care for so many ducks?"

"Probably with hired help..." Lily said pointing to the people coming in from the town and begin working with the ducks nearby the gates. "Hey, we should go volunteer for the day!"

"Aw, do we have to?" Lucas complained. *smack* "Ow!"

"Yes, yes we do," Lily said smiling.

"Great," I said smiling. "That settles it."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

We walked down the hill towards the farm where there was a desk with a man at it.

"Puis-je vous aider?" The man at the desk asked. I motioned for Isabella to take the lead.

"Oui, nous nous demandions si nous pouvions bénévole pour la journée ici?" Isabella offered.

"Bien sûr, vous pouvez, quels sont les noms de ceux qui veulent faire du bénévolat?" he asked.

"Isabelle, Phineas, Lily, et Lucas," Isabella replied. The man wrote down the names and handed her the name tags with each of their names written on it. "Here you go guys," she said handing them the name tags.

"Passez par la porte, et leur dire que vous êtes ici à faire du bénévolat, ils sauront où vous le mieux mis à travailler," The man said pointing towards the gate.

"Merci," Isabella said before motioning them to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Puis-je vous aider? = Can I help you?<strong>

**Oui, nous nous demandions si nous pouvions bénévole pour la journée ici? = Yes, we were wondering if we could volunteer here for the day?**

**Bien sûr, vous pouvez, quels sont les noms de ceux qui veulent faire du bénévolat? = Of course you can, what are the names of those wanting to volunteer?**

**Passez par la porte, et leur dire que vous êtes ici à faire du bénévolat, ils sauront où vous le mieux mis à travailler. = Go through the gate, and tell them you are here to volunteer, they'll know where to put you best for working.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

"Perry the Platypus what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He saw Perry trying to disable the Quackinator. "Perry the Platypus, really? You are thwarting the ill? Again?"

Doofenshmirtz would've continued, but he was seized by a rack of coughing spasms.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' Point of View:<strong>

Meanwhile, Phineas, Isabella, and the twins were helping out on the duck farm. Feeding them, sweeping the Duck Houses, checked the Ducklings to make sure that they were healthy, making sure that the fence was secure and not rotting in places so that a fox or wolf wouldn't get in.

"Wow, there sure is a lot of work to be done for a place that only raises ducks," Lucas muttered to himself as he shoveled a large pile of duck...poo... and cracked egg shells of new born baby ducklings into a pile in which it would later be used to make a recyclable energy... Don't ask, it smelled disgusting, but everybody volunteered Lucas for that task... purely because of the smell.

"Oh stop complaining," Lily said as she enjoyed feeding the little ducklings, careful not to touch the duckling, fearing that the duckling would be abandoned by its mother if she touched it. "Be thankful that you found something to do today!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad that I would always have chosen to shovel duck poo rather than lie bored on a couch on a luxury cruise liner," Lucas said, more to himself rather than Lily.

Phineas was over in a distant field building a new incubator building, where a large shipment of incubators were supposed to be coming in would go.

Isabella was in the front gate, repainting the sign for the Duck Farm. 'Ducker's Ducks'. Isabella guessed that the family owning the farm had the last name Ducker. What a horrible last name. Imagine what the children were named: Jose Ducker... Eesh, they needed a new family name.

"Oh be quiet," Lily muttered again. "Don't you remember what mom said to us before we left for New York?"

_*flashback*_

_"Lucas, Lily!" their mom said. "Hurry up or you'll miss your train!"_

_"Coming mom!" Lily shouted as the twins barreled down the stairs and into the kitchen, both of the twins presenting themselves to their mom._

_"Good," their mom said. "Now don't get in trouble either of you... Lily, you need to make some friends on the ship to keep you from getting homesick, Lucas, you should find something to do everyday while on that cruise ship to keep yourself from playing video games that I'm sure that you've found and snuck into your suitcase."_

_"But I didn't this time!" Lucas protested. "They are still up on top of the fridge where you last tried hiding them from me."_

_His mother smirked and held out her hands for them._

_"Mom!" Lily protested also. "I've been with him the entire time since you put his games away! He hasn't taken them back... This time..."_

_"Oh I'm sure... Oh well, if you have them, then I can't do anything about it... But if you lose them, I'm not paying for anymore..."_

_"Yes mom," Lucas said rolling his eyes. "Now we need to leave now if we want to catch the train in time mom!"_

_Their mom looked at the oven clock and gasped at the time. "Alright, hurry up and get your stuff in the trunk, I'll be there in a second, just need to get my keys and lock the door."_

*_end flashback*_

"You _did_ take your videogames back when I wasn't watching didn't you?" Lily asked unimpressed. Lucas nodded grinning, holding up his iPod and Game Boy Touch 5DG (Don't ask).

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' Point of View:<strong>

"Hey guys?" Isabella asked, coming up to them with Phineas, it's getting late, we need to start heading back to the boat, and Lucas, you are definitely taking a shower when we get back. Everyone nodded their agreement grimly, taking an involuntary step backwards in the process.

Phineas pulled out the cell phone. He pushed a few buttons before saying the magic words: "Send Lucas, to Lucas and Lily room bathroom shower, and turn on the water. Lucas disappeared. Seconds later, the phone rang with Lucas' number on the caller ID. "Hey Lucas, how's the shower?"

"OW!" Lucas shouted through the earphone. "You forgot to tell it the temperature! So it was like boiling hot water when I appeared in it... any by the way... I was still wearing my clothes... So now my clothes are soaking wet."

"Now you feel like I did," I respond. "Only warmer... Oh well, Lily can hand you some clean clothes later..."

"Uh... I'm not going anywhere near him until he's had at least a half and hour long shower..." Lily complained.

"I can see it," Isabella said. "Go to Phineas and Isabella's Cruise Room." She grabbed my hand and Lily's just as we disappeared.

Seconds later we appeared in my room that I shared with Isabella... Or was it the other way around? Doesn't matter, we shared it...

"Alright guys, I'd better make sure that Lucas has clothes to put on when he gets out of his shower," Lily said with an evil grin.

"If Lily has an evil grin on her face," Lucas warned, still on the phone. "Then you'd better be standing back at least twenty feet in fifteen minutes sharp!"

Lily's eyes sparkled as she exited the room, giving another farewell.

"Well that was... interesting..." I said a second after turning off the phone. "Those two have an odd relationship..."

"They are twins," Isabella conceded as she went over to the phone.

"Even then," I said. But then I looked down at myself. "Actually, a shower doesn't seem that bad now..." I walked into the bathroom to take a shower while Isabella ordered our dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry vs. Doof Subplot:<strong>

"Thanks Perry the Platypus for taking care of me today, even though you did thwart me when I couldn't fight," Doofenshmirtz said. "Alright, see you soon in Rome... And thanks for the Chicken Soup."

Perry saluted and ran out the window, catching the wind in his glider, already angling it towards Rome, Italy. Now _that_ was probably the best nemesis fight he would be having while on this crazy trip around the world.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOO! I don't think I made it to four thousand words long! WAHH! I'm a failure... Oh well. As always: I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! NO EXCEPTIONS!<strong>


End file.
